Ginny Weasley's First Year
by weasleygirl1981
Summary: Ginny's thoughts during her first year at Hogwarts
1. The Beginning of it all

Dear Diary,

To say my mother is overprotective is an understatement, she is a expert at mollycoddling, perhaps that is why her name is Molly. I have a month before I began my first year at _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _and she is already worrying about me. I still have time before I need advice about school, but no my mother can't go twenty minutes without giving me advice. I appreciate that she is concerned about me but I'm going to have four of my brothers at school with me, I really will be fine.

"... and have you brothers show you around the castle, I don't want you to get lost and be late for your classes." Molly Weasley said to me while pealing potatoes with her wand.

"Mum, I still have a few weeks before school so please stop worrying about me. Besides if I asked Fred and George to show me around the castle the would probably lead me to the dungeons and lock me in there."

"Hmmm, I was talking about you asking Percy and..." Thankfully I was saved from my mothers upcoming lecture by Ron coming into the kitchen.

"Mum, I'm getting really worried about Harry, he hasn't answered any of my letters. I haven't done anything to make him mad and I know he would rather stay with us then his muggle family so something must be stopping him from getting my letters. Could his aunt and unc..."

"Ron stop obsessing over it, I'm sure that Harry is perfectly fine." Despite the smile on my mothers face, you could see the worry in her eyes. As her children we are accustomed to her telling us everything fine when everything isn't. "In fact knowing Errol, who knows where any letter he delivers goes." Ron seemed relieved as he left the kitchen.

No surprise, Errol is our family owl, he is old and has awful eyesight. Every time he comes back with a letter he runs into the house or the closed window. I feel sorry for Errol, he has been with our family ever since Bill started school. Bill is the eldest of the Weasley bunch and a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Next is Charlie, my favorite brother, he is working with dragons in Romania. Percy, is the third eldest, he loves rules and obeying them, which is why he is a prefect at Hogwarts. Usually Percy is constantly shouting at the rest of us to be quiet and leave him alone but this summer he has been stuck up in his room. It's really weird, I caught Fred and George trying to spy on him the other day.

Speaking of Fred and George, their next in the Weasley line. Their twins and very prank happy and loyal. I love them but they are annoying and mean with their constant teasing of me. They always their to cheer you up when your down but they can about it the wrong way.

Ron is the last boy and he is closet to me, that is why we fight so much. I would never admit it to anybody but I really missed him when he went off to school last year. However this year I'm going with him and I will be able to meet the friends he made, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. I have to wait until school to meet Hermione but Harry might be coming to stay with us.

Harry Potter is one I really want to meet, I still can't believe the boy who lived is my brothers best friend. From what I have heard from Ron, not that I beg him to tell me about Harry, wink, wink. Harry has black hair that never lays flat, green eyes and that famous lighting bolt scar. I can't wait to see him for myself.

"Ginny, what are you thinking about so dreamily?" My mum asked with a smile.

"N-Nothing," I stammered.

"Yeah right," I looked up and was surprised to see that Fred and George had entered the kitchen.

"You were thinking about black hair..." Fred started.

"...and green eyes," George continued. I blushed.

"Go away," I glared at them.

"We can't were just too in love with Harry to go anywhere," George mocked. I felt the blush deepen.

"Oh come on George, lets leave her alone," Fred said. "We have a lot of 'I love Harry Potter to write on our parchment sheets." The two of them laughed as they left the room. I was sure my face was scarlet. I'm so angry at those two, jumping from my seat I ran to my room just so I could slam the door in my anger.

**Ginny Molly Weasley** (Wanting to meet Harry Potter and kill her brothers)


	2. Meeting Harry Potter

Dear Diary,

I stayed in my room all night last night, writing in you. I'm getting way to old to be pouting over silly little things that my brothers say to me. If I stayed in my room for eight hours every time my brothers were mean to me, I would end up living in here, although, mum did make me go downstairs for dinner last night. As soon as dinner was over I went back up to my room and didn't wake up until I heard raised voices downstairs.

"Beds empty! No note! Car gone, could have crashed, out of my mind with worry, did you worry? Never! As long as I have lived, you wait until your father gets home. We never had trouble like this with Bill or Charlie or Percy..." My mum shouted.

Someone mumbled something, probably one of the twins, they are the only ones who ever dare interrupt mum when she is yelling. I jumped out of bed and moved closer to the door in order to hear what the others are saying.

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" So the twins must have mumbled something about Percy. "You could have died! You could have been seen! You could have lost your father his job..." Mum could go on for hours. An idea sprung into my head and I quickly run across the hall and into Percy's room.

"Doesn't anybody knock in this house?" Percy shouted as I closed the door shout. Percy was in a bathrobe and hunched over a piece of paper on his desk.

"No, do you have a way that can record a conversation?"

"No, will at least no Wizarding ways"

"Dang, I wanted to record this and play it for Fred and George whenever they annoyed me"

"That would be one overused recording"

"Very funny, what are you doing?" I asked pointing at the parchment Percy had been writing on.

"Nothing..."

"Can I see?"

"NO"

"Please?"

"NO"

"Come on"

"Leave" Percy turned around in his seat and pointed at the door.

"Mean"

"Don't care and next time knock, although you did have a good idea"

I smiled, my brothers can't be mad at me for too long. I opened the door and immediately shut it.

"I thought you were leaving," Percy said grumpily, still hunched over and writing.

"Harry Potter was in the hallway"

"What?"

"Harry Potter was in the hallway," I turned to Percy, eyes wide and still remembering my brief glimpse of the boy who lived.

"I think you are hallucinating"

"No I'm not"

"Yeah, I think you are so in love with him you're seeing him in real life"

"I'm not hallucinating"

"I'm not going to stand here arguing with you, lets go ask mum if the love of your life is really in the house," Percy grumbled as he opened the door and headed for the kitchen. When we entered, mum was cleaning up the breakfast dishes and mumbling.

"Mum, Ginny is seeing things"

"What?" Mum turned to look at Percy. "Are you talking about?"

"Ginny thinks that she saw Harry Potter in the hallway outside of my room"

"That would make sense since he arrived this morning," Mum said while turning back to the dishes.

"Ha I was right and you were wrong," I glared at Percy. "Wait what?" I turned to mum.

"Your brother went to his aunt and uncles house last night to get him in that wretched flying car."

"Really, that's ama..."

"Percival Weasley you better not have been about to say amazing, if you think what your brothers did is funny or cool then I don't know what to do anymore. If you of all people think something that Fred and George did is cool then I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Why did I leave my room, what was so important that I had to leave my room and get yelled at for expressing a opinion," Percy grumbled and headed back upstairs.

I slid my pink slipper across the kitchen tiles, " So where is everyone?"

My mum smiled at me and said, "Harry is upstairs putting his stuff in Ron's room, Fred and George are up to no good and who knows what Percy is up too. I can't believe Percy, saying that flying a car over multiple towns is amazing... Unbelievable... Can't believe him... He isn't like himself... Stuck up in his room doing who knows what..."

"I think I will just go," I started to leave the room.

"Oh, no, sit down and eat breakfast."

"I'm not that hungry,"

"Are you feeling sick?" Mum asked, heading towards me with her palm outstretched.

I dodged her hand, "No, Its just... I was wondering... Maybe you could tell me... Only if you knew... How long Harry is staying?"

"For the rest of the summer,"

"Okay," my stomach did a few flip-flops and I couldn't help but smile. "Maybe I will have some breakfast." I sat down at the table and mum served me eggs, bacon and sausage. I was nearly done with breakfast when my dad walked into the house. I love my parents, but I really love my dad.

"Hey Princess," my dad said to me as he kissed my head.

"Hello dear," my dad said as he kissed my mum on the cheek.

"What a night," dad said as he sat down next to me. "Nine raids. Nine! And old Mundungus Fletcher tried to put a hex on me when I had my back turned. Enough about me, how was your night Molly dear?"

"Oh, it was alright until I woke up in the middle of the night to find three of the kids missing."

"Who did Fred and George take with them?" Dad turned to look at me.

"We took Ron and how did you know it was us?" Fred asked from the doorway, a smile on both his and his twins face.

Mum ignored him, "Your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey and back."

"What?" Dad looked over at mum, his mouth dropping in shock. Shaking his head he turned to the twins and asked, "How did it go?" Before anybody could answer mum smacked dad on the shoulder.

"Arthur, your sons flew that wretched car to get Harry last night."

"Harry? Harry who?" Dad turned around in his seat and glanced around the room. His eyes finally resting where Fred and George stood. I glanced over at the door and there he stood. Black hair that stood up at the back and long enough to cover the famous lighting bolt, green eyes hidden behind round glasses and wearing jean with a baggy sweatshirt. I felt my cheeks flush.

"Good lord, is it Harry Potter? Very pleased to meet you, Ron's told us so much about..." I couldn't take it anymore, I jumped up and ran out of the room, a squeal escaping my lips. I ran past him, my face turning even redder.

When I reached the second landing, I overheard Ron say, "Ginny... She's been talking about you all summer."

I hate Ron and he better sleep with one eye open because I'm going to murder him. Why would he even say that? I shouldn't worry about it, Harry wouldn't be interested in me. I'm just Ron's little sister who runs away and slams doors when she sees him. Who cares anyway I'm too young to date.

**Ginny Molly Weasley**


	3. The Letter

Today was the best day of my life, so far at least. I got my Hogwarts letter! I have been waiting for it every since Bill got his. I was sitting at the breakfast table with mum and dad when my brothers and Harry walked in. When I saw him I promptly knocked my porridge bowl off the table, why miss a chance to embarrass myself in front of him. I picked it off the floor and felt my face turn as bright as my hair.

When we were all seated and eating, a screech owl came to the window with several envelopes tucked into it's beak. Dad opened the window and said, "Hogwarts letters, Dumbledore already knows your here Harry," Dad handed Ron and Harry their letters. "Doesn't miss a trick that man. You two have them too," he handed Fred and George their letters. Lastly he handed Percy and me ours.

I trembled with excitement as I carefully opened the letter, I want to save this for the rest of my life.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss. Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September first. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I'm going to Hogwarts, I'm going to start school, I can not believe this!

I flipped over to the second page.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

**UNIFORM**

First year students will require:

1) Three sets of plain work robe (Black)

2) One plain pointed hat (Black) for daywear

3) One pair of gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4) One winter cloak (Black, with silver fastenings)

**COURSE BOOKS**

_The Standard Book of Spell (Grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawk

_Break with a Banshee_

By Gilderoy Lockhart

_Gadding with Ghouls_

_By Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Holiday with Hags_

_By Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Travels with Trolls_

_By Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Voyages with Vampires_

_By Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Wanderings with Werewolves_

_By Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Year with the Yeti_

_By Gilderoy Lockhart_

**Other Equipment**

One Wand

One Cauldron (Pewter, Standard Size Two)

One set of glass or crystal phials

One telescope

One set of brass scales

Students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

There it is my list of supplies. It's going to be really expensive to pay for all of this stuff but I always have my brothers old stuff that I can bring.

"You were told to get all of Lockhart's books too. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan. I bet it's a witch," Fred said while peering over Harry's should.

First years aren't the only ones told to get Lock hat's books. I wonder why the whole school needs to get them.

"That lot won't come cheep, Lockhart's books are really expensive," George said, glancing at mum and dad.

"We will manage and we can get most of Ginny's stuff second hand," mum said.

"Oh, you're starting at school too?" Harry asked me. I blushed scarlet. Harry Potter just asked me a question. Harry Potter just talked to me. What do I do?

Easy, you say 'yes.' My rational side tried to tell me.

I can't do that

Yes you can, one simple word. I have already said it two times.

My rational side is right but it seems that my tongue will not cooperate with it. Wait, what is my elbow in. Butter? I stuck my elbow in butter! What kind of dummy sticks their elbow in butter? It seems that only Harry saw this. Oh, that's just great. Only Harry Potter saw me stick my elbow in butter. I would rather it be the other way around, my family already knows what a klutzy weird dummy I 'am. Yes, Percy is here. Wow, I can't believe I'm happy to see Percy and his stupid prefects badge.

"Morning all," Percy said cheerfully sitting down beside me. He immediately shot up out of the chair pulling up Errol.

"Errol. Finally, he's got Hermione's answer. I wrote to her saying we were going to try and rescue you from the Dursleys," Ron said to Harry while taking the limp bird from Percy. Yep, just another day in the Weasley household. The ghoul banging pipes, Fred and George exploding stuff, Mum yelling, cooking and cleaning and people sitting the owl.

Ron read the letter from the mysterious Hermione (not too mysterious, considering he has been non stop talking about her and Harry since he got home from school).

_Dear Ron and Harry (If your there)_

_I hope everything went all right and that Harry is okay and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him out, Ron, because that would get Harry into trouble, too. I've been really worried and if Harry is all right, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if you used a different owl because I think another delivery might finish your one off. I'm very busy with schoolwork, of course..._

"How can she be?" said Ron in horror. "We're on vacation!"

_...and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley? Let me know what's happening as soon as you can. Love from Hermione._

"Well, that fits in nicely, we can go and get all your things then, too," Mum said while clearing the table.

Fred, George, Ron and Harry went to Stockheads hill to play Quidditch and Percy went back to his room. I did what a little sister should do, I spied on my brothers playing Quidditch.

**Ginny Molly Weasley**


	4. A day in Diagon Alley

Dear Diary,

On Wednesday morning, after a hurried breakfast of bacon sandwiches we all lined up in front of the fireplace. We are headed to Diagon Alley to get our school stuff. I'm so excited I'm going to get to meet Hermione, get my school stuff for my first year at Hogwarts and I get my wand. Mum offered Harry the flowerpot of Flew powder first, since he is the guest.

Harry just stared at it until he finally spoke up and said, "What am I supposed to do?"

"He's never traveled by Floo Powder before," Ron said to mum and then turned to Harry and said, "Sorry Harry I forgot." How did Harry get to Diagon Alley last year if he has never use Floo Powder?

"Oh, well then we will have someone show you how to travel by Floor Powder," Mum said while offering the flowerpot to Fred. Fred and George went first, respectfully, then Harry followed by Ron and Percy. After Percy left in a flash of green flames mum offered me the flowerpot. "Actually, I think the three of us should go together, just so we won't use it all." Dad nodded and the three of us crowded into the fireplace.

Dad dropped the powder onto the ashes of the fireplace and shouted, "Diagon Alley." They flew past fireplace after fireplace, occasionally getting a glimpse of the families within. When she reached her destination, she slid on her back onto the soot covered floor of the _Leaky Cauldron. _I looked up into the eyes of my brothers while my dad helped me to my feet.

"Harry's not here," Ron said, a bit of soot on the end of his nose.

"No, really Ron, I thought he was standing next to me the whole time," George said, gesturing to his left side.

"Well, we have to go find him," Mum said. She was looking around the room as if Ron was mistaken and Harry was really hiding in a corner of the room.

"Now, don't worry Molly we will find him. We will just split up, I will take the boys and you go with Ginny," Dad said calmly, his hand resting on mum's shoulder. I love how my dad can be so calm in the face of danger or a serious situation. I hope we find Harry, if he didn't end up in Diagon Alley then who knows where he could be. He could be halfway across the world for all we know.

Mum stopped and asked every person who walked past us 'if they saw Harry Potter,' wandering the streets. So far no one has seen him but as soon as mum turned around to ask someone else they would start whispering. I feel bad for Harry, not only did he lose his parents at an early age but every where he goes people stare and whisper about him.

After what felt like hours of searching I grew more and more nervous about what happened to Harry. I finally stopped biting my nails when I saw my dad waving at me. Surrounding him were five boys, four with bright red hair and one with messy black. My heart leaped in joy.

I tugged on my mum's coat and said, "Mum, look over there Dad found Harry." Mum swung around, her handbag flying. When she caught sight of Harry, she dragged me along behind her.

She dropped my hand and frantically started wiping the soot off of Harry's clothes. Other than the soot and his broken glasses, Harry seemed to be fine. Dad took Harry's glasses and repaired them with just a tap of his wand. I can not wait until I get my own wand. I can't wait to do magic. I can not wait to do magic without saying anything.

"Well, gotta be off," I looked up to see who said that. My eyes widened as I looked up into the face of the biggest man I have ever seen. He was twice the height of a normal man with wild black hair. Wait, did mum just that his name is Hagrid? She did, this is the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. I have always wanted to meet him. I guess he is a really good friend of mum and dad. I should pay more attention to the conversation because I think that mum just said that Harry ended up in Knockturn Alley.

We started to climb the steps of _Gringotts _when I noticed there was an additional member to our party. A girl with bushy brown hair was walking in between Harry and Ron. That's Hermione, I get to meet Hermione, I like meeting my brothers friends.

"Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?" Harry said, "Malfoy and his father."

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" Dad asked from beside me.

"No, he was selling,"

So he's worried, Oh, I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something..."

"You be careful, Arthur. That family's trouble. Don't go biting off more than you can chew..." Mum said as we walked into _Gringotts._

"So you don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?" Dad asked but mum never got to answer. Dad was distracted by the sight of a man and woman standing, nervously, inside the doors of the bank. Dad immediately went and started talking to the man and woman about muggle money. Oh, they must be Hermione's parents.

"Mum, this is Hermione," Ron said as he, Harry and Hermione walked over to the rest of the family.

"It's nice to meet you dear," mum smiled while shaking Hermione's hand.

She smiled as she said, "It's nice to meet you too." She is really pretty, but she had rather large front teeth that distracted from the rest of her face.

"You already know Percy, Fred and George," Ron gestured to the three older Weasleys. "Oh, but you haven't met Ginny." I smiled at her, wanting to say something but I was unable to with Harry standing right there.

Harry and Ron agreed to meet Hermione after we went through Gringotts. The ride to our vault is always gives me mixed feelings. I love the thrill of the cart taking sharp turns at full speed and feeling my stomach drop as we go downwards but the way back is too much for me. Going back up is always when I get sick. This time, after we stopped at our vault and mum gathered the small amount of coins into a bag we traveled farther down to Harry's vault. I have never been this far down, for the farther down your vault is at Gringotts the more money you have and we obviously do not have that much money.

I felt sorry for Harry as he gathered his money and tried to hide the stacks of coins in his vault. Us Weasleys may not have money but at least we have each other, people to call family. Harry doesn't have anybody who he can call family, at least nobody who cares about him. The only thing he has left from the parents he never got to know is their money. Let's face it when it comes to what really matters, it's not money, it's family, the people who care about you.

I didn't feel as bad once I stepped out into the sunny streets of Diagon Alley. We all split up to do our shopping, agreeing to meet in a hour at Flourish and Botts. Dad went with Hermione's parents to the Leaky Cauldron, mum took me to do my shopping and the others went who knows where.

The first stop was to get my robes at a second hand shop called _Nifty-Thirfty, _the shop was nice and so was the lady behind the counter but the robes were something else. Don't get me wrong, I actually like wearing second hand robes. I just prefer that the robes belong to my brothers. Simply because I know them and I don't know the stranger who use to were these ratty old things. _Nifty-Thrifty; _thrifty yes, nifty not so much. We spent a half hour going the old robes, I kept trying to convince mum that I would be perfectly fine in the boys old robes. We settled on mum getting me one robe from the shop and the others coming from my brothers. I already have a hat and cloak, hand-me-downs, and Charlie sent me dragon hide gloves for Christmas the previous year.

We bought a cauldron, few potion ingredients, quills and parchment before heading to _Ollivanders _to buy my wand. The tiny bell over the door announced our arrival as we entered the shop. There were thousands of boxes in the shop; wand boxes piled everywhere, all waiting for new magical students to try them out. A gray haired wizard came out from the backroom.

"Ah, Molly Weasley. Reed, Dragon Heartstring, 9 inches, swishy?"

"Yes, an excellent wand. Your wands are the best, I have one, Arthur has one, all of the boys and now Ginny."

"Ah, the last of the Weasleys here to buy their wand. No more bright heads to light up this dim shop." I smiled, liking Mr. Ollivander already.

"Which is your wand arm?" Mr. Ollivander said, pulling out his tape measure.

"Right," I said, sticking out my arm. Once he was done measuring, he started pulling boxes from the shelf.

"Let's try Rowan, Phoenix feather, fourteen inches, unyielding." I grabbed the wand and nothing happened.

"Elder, Unicorn, thirteen and a half, brittle?" I didn't even touch that one before it was taken away.

This went on for awhile, I tied dozens of wands. The ash wands didn't work, the holly was snatched from my hand, I kept dropping the Alder and Mr. Ollivander kept moving the willow and chestnut away from me. Each wand I was presented kept on getting smaller and smaller.

Finally Mr. Ollivander smiled and presented a box saying, "Hazel, Dragon Heartstring, 9 inches, solid." I took the wand and I felt a warmth beneath my fingers, golden sparks leaping from the end of the wand. Mum applauded and paid for it. Mr. Ollivander smiled as he bowed us out of his shop. I hugged the wand box to my chest as we made our way down the cobblestone street.

I could tell that we had reached Flourish and Botts by the crowd outside the shop, waiting to get in. A huge white banner hung over the doorway, proclaiming, "GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME today 12:30 P.m. to 4:30 P.m." Mum fit in very well with the crowd, since they all seemed to be made up of witches her age. There were a few bored looking husbands standing together, outside, and a few scared children trying not to get squashed.

We made our way inside to where The Grangers, Dad, Percy, Fred and George were standing. My family looked as bored as the husbands outside the shop but the Granger seemed to be excited by everything and everybody.

"Oh, there you are, good," Mum said as Harry, Ron and Hermione approached. "We'll be able to see him in a minute..."

Gilderoy Lockhart appeared from behind a curtain fashioned at the back of the shop. He had wavy blond hair, blue eyes and a white, white teeth, that seemed to always be flashing. I don't see what the big deal is, I know a lot of woman like him but he's just not my type. I think a guys hair should be dark and his eyes green and he should be shy, not wanting peoples attention, have something unique about him... I glanced at Harry and blushed, thankful that he wasn't watching me.

A tiny man with a very large camera was running around and pushing people out of the way, trying to get the best shot of Gilderoy Lockhart. He pushed Ron out of the way saying, "Out of the way, this is for _The Daily Prophet."_

"Big deal," Ron said, glaring at the back of the photographers head.

I thought that Ron had said that quietly but Gilderoy Lockhart looked up from signing a book for a excited woman to see who had spoken so loudly. He glanced at Ron and then moved his eyes to the right and stared at Harry. His eyes seemed to glance up at the scar on Harry's forehead. His mouth formed a perfect O before saying, "It can't be Harry Potter?"

Gilderoy Lockhart jumped into the crowd and the crowd parted as if he were _Moses. _He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him onto the makeshift stage. Harry's face turned brighter than mine as the two man shook hands. You could tell that Harry wanted nothing more than to get out of there. I felt sorry for him, just like I had down in _Gringotts _vault.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Lockhart said to the crowd, ensuring silence. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!" He paused as the crowd applauded. "When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography, which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge..." Lockhart paused again as the crowd applauded. "He had no idea that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

I think I might be deaf from the noise that the crowd made. While the crowd went wild Harry took this opportunity to get out the clutches of Gilderoy Lockhart. He headed back towards our family, his arms full of Lockhart's books. He was still blushing as he dropped the books into my cauldron. I stared up at him, not blushing for once.

"You take them, I can buy my own," Harry smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile and blush at his words. What is with me, every time Harry is near me, I have to turn my face the color of my hair.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? Famous Harry Potter, can't even enter a bookshop without making the front page." I turned around and saw a boy with blond hair sneering at Harry. How can someone be so mean to Harry Potter? It's not his fault you-know-who killed his parents and tried to kill him. I do not like this boy, not one bit!

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that," I said to the boy. I glance around and realized I just said that in front of Harry, Ron looked shocked at that fact too.

"Potter got yourself a girlfriend?" The boy drawled. I felt my face turn scarlet, usually I have to work my way up to scarlet but this is the first time I have ever gone straight to scarlet.

The boy then turned to Ron and said, "Surprised to see you in a shop Weasley. Now tell me how does your family pay for all your school supplies?" Ron leaped at the boy, his face turning the same shade mine had. I can't believe this boy would say something like, how can he hate our family and Harry Potter? He's a pureblood, only purebloods from dark families would hate the blood traitor Weasley and the boy who lived. Now what family is this boy from?

"Ron what are you doing? Let's go outside, it's too crowded in here." Dad said as he walked toward us, eyeing Ron being restrained by Harry and Hermione.

Fred and George appeared at dad's side. "Are you trying to make up a new kind of dance Ron?" Fred smirked.

"If you are, I don't think looking like a dying spider is going to catch on," George joked.

"Well... Well... Well... Arthur Weasley," A blond man stood clutching the blond boys shoulder. They are obviously father and son. "I bet your pretty busy at the ministry with all those raids? I hope there paying you overtime." The man reached into my cauldron and took out a beat-up copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ that mum and I had picked up while at the second hand book shop. "Obviously not, tell me what's the point of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't pay you well for it?"

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," dad said, flushing the same color as Ron and I. So this must be Lucius Malfoy, he and dad are enemies. This must be his don Draco, when Ron isn't talking about how much he loves Hermione an Harry, he is talking about how much he hate Draco Malfoy. I can see where Ron is coming from, this guy is a jerk, who insulted our family. I don't know him and I already hate him!

"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, glancing towards Hermione's parents. "The company you keep, Weasley... and I thought your family could sink no lower."

Dad launched himself at Mr. Malfoy, sending my cauldron and the books inside it flying. My books weren't the only ones flying, Dad had pushed Mr. Malfoy into a bookshelf. Books were flying everywhere as the two men punched each other. Every time Lucius Malfoy hit her dad, she gasped and tried to run forward to help him. Percy, who had shown up at the moment Dad had launched himself at Lucius Malfoy, was holding her back.

"Don't worry Gin, Dad is going to be fine and he is going to kick that evil man's a... dad is going to show him that being rich doesn't matter in this world." Percy comforted me. I love Percy, he may seem pertinacious and stuck-up but he really loves his family, especially me. Percy is the only one of my brothers who would choose to comfort me over cheering dad like Fred and George.

I realized mum was there also, shouting, "No, Arthur, NO!" The two man kept on fighting.

They kept on fighting while the bookstore assistant, said, "Gentleman please... Please."

Nothing happened until the giant of a man name Hagrid showed up. He grabbed Dad and the evil Malfoy man by the scruffs of their neck saying, "Break it up gents, break it up." The two men backed away from each other. Dad had a cut lip, making me hate Malfoy the elder more and more. I was very happy when I saw that dad had given him a black eye.

Malfoy glared as he threw my Transfiguration book back at me and said, "Here, girl... take your book... it's the best your father can give you." He called his son and the two of them left the shop. Percy was squeezing my shoulder and glaring at the door.

"Percy, your hurting me," I whimpered in pain.

"Sorry Gin," Percy said, crouching down and giving me a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah,"

"I hate the Malfoys, their rude to us and hate us for being poor and associating with muggles. I can't believe he fought dad and then threw your book at you."

Our family started walking out the door, Percy grabbed my hand and picked up my cauldron with the other. We were at the back of the group, but we could still hear mum telling dad off.

"A fine example to set for your children... brawling in public... what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought..."

"He was pleased," said Fred. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking that bloke from the Daily Prophet if he'd be able to work the fight into his report... said it was all publicity."

Mum scolded dad all the way back to the _Leaky Claudron _where we said good-bye to the Grangers and headed back to the Burrow by floo powder. Today was a good and very interesting day, I got my wand and my dad fought in a bookstore.

**Ginny Molly Weasley**


	5. The New Diary

Dear Diary,

It has been a few days since the shopping trip and I have spent the whole time admiring all my new school stuff.I have been admiring my wand from afar, since mum said that she wants me to keep it in the box until school. I love the way it looks and keep reminding myself of it's properties. Hazel wood, a dragon heart string core, 9 inches long and solid.

I have been flipping through all my school books, excited to new stuff about the magical world. I tried to read Lockhart's books but they are so boring, I'm glad that we buy any of them. Ron is going to be sharing with Harry and Hermione, Fred and George with their friend Lee, I offered to share mine with Percy but he said he already has someone he can share with.

I read through my spell book, my history book and my potions book. I haven't read my transfiguration book yet, every time I try to read it the only thing I can think about is dad and Mr. Malfoy fighting in _Flourish and Botts._ Which we got to read in the daily prophet article about Gilderoy Lockhart. They didn't know who dad was so the prophet just mentioned the 'Lucius Malfoy was seen fighting another man in the famous bookshop..." Dad's reputation wasn't ruined, not that he has a reputation to ruin, like mum had worried about.

I opened the cover of the book and there was a small black book. I grabbed the smaller book, thinking that someone must have left it in here when the bigger book was donated. I opened the cover of the smaller book, wondering if an even smaller book was in there but no such luck. The small book appeared to be empty, none of it's pages written on. Wait, there is something here just inside the front cover: T.M Riddle. This book belonged to T.M Riddle, whoever that is? I closed the book and glanced at the outside, along the back cover it stated where the book was from: Vauxhall Road, London 1942.

This book is fifty years old, I have a new diary that is fifty years old. Not that I won't still write in you, just that I have a new diary now.

**Ginny Molly Weasley**

I opened to the first page.

_Dear New Diary,_

_My name is Ginny Weasley..._

The ink from my quill disappeared into the page. I flipped the page to see if the ink had bleed through, no ink. I flipped another page, no ink. I flipped page after page until I had reached the back of the book, there was no ink anywhere. What happened to the ink and the words I had just put onto the page? I flipped back to the first page and there was something written there. It wasn't in my handwriting thought. My handwriting is a mix of curly and messy while this writing was neat and small. It read:

_**Hello Ginny Weasley, How did you come across my diary?**_

I jumped out of my desk chair. Diaries are not supposed to write back, books are not suppose to write back. The only time something should be written back is when you write a letter. I ran out of my room in order to get away from the possessed diary, if that's what it is. I went outside and sat underneath the big oak tree by the house. I could hear my brothers and Harry playing Quidditch up in the orchard. Their shouts and screams of laughter made me smile and I almost forgot about the possessed diary up in my room.

Maybe its not possessed, I can just write something else and see what happens. What could go wrong?

I headed back to my room and sat down at my desk again, staring at those ten terrifying words.

_I found your diary in a old, second hand transfiguration book._

I watched, again as my ink disappeared into the page and reformed themselves

**_You found my diary in a second hand book?_**

_All my belongings are second hand, do you have a problem with that?_

**_No, I'm perfectly fine with second hand stuff. How about we start over, I'm Tom Riddle. What's your name?_**

_Ginny Weasley, It figures you are a boy, all boys are mean_

**_What do you have against boys?_**

_I have six older brothers. I'm the youngest and only girl, that's what I have against guys_

**_That would make sense, I'm assuming that your brothers are very protective of you._**

_They can go past protective into down right annoying_

I talked to Tom about my brothers. I can't believe I'm having a conversation with a book and enjoying it. I can't believe I'm talking to a book.

_I don't think I can trust you, my dad has always told me and my brothers to never trust anything that can think for its self especially when you can't see where it keeps it's brain._

**_Your dad sounds like a smart man, but you don't have to worry I'm not evil. I'm merely an enchanted diary that was made to tell your feelings to and help the owner of it through tough times. I made this diary so others can find comfort through difficult times and in turn I can be comforted. It is hard to be preserved in a diary, time and days passing and just waiting for the moment that someone will pick you up and write to you. Waiting for the moment that you can make a new friend._**

I felt my heart break._ That's so sad, I will be your friend Tom. I will write to you everyday and tell you how my first year at Hogwarts is going._

**_Thank you Ginny Weasley, I feel better all ready._**

_Your welcome and you can just call me Ginny._

**_I will Ginny, you can tell me all your secrets and put your heart and soul into me, just like I did with this diary._**

_It's going to be nice to have someone like you to talk to and share my feelings with, when you have brothers and try to tell them your feelings they just make fun of you. Especially about your fears of going to Hogwarts and having a crush on... _I stopped afraid to tell Tom about my crush on Harry.

_**Who is this crush of yours Ginny?**_

_He... He... His name... He is Harry Potter._

**_Who is Harry Potter?_**

_You don't know who... Oh, that's right your fifty years old and Harry is twelve. He is a year older than me and my brothers best friend. He has black hair that is messy and always sticks up in the back and he has green eyes that are extremely bright, they're like emeralds. Not to mention he is one of the most famous wizards in the magical world._

**_Why is he famous?_**

_He defeated You-Know-Who as a baby._

**_Who is this You-Know-Who?_**

_He was the dark lord, the most powerful dark wizard of all time. People were so afraid of him that they called him You-Know-Who instead of calling him by his other name._

**_From the way you keep on speaking about him in past tense, I assuming that he is dead._**

_Yes Harry killed him, even now when he has dead for so many years were still afraid to say his name._

**_Could you tell me what his name was?_**

I know I should never say his name out loud but writing it down wouldn't hurt anybody right? _I will right it down just this one time, his name was Lord Voldemort. Please don't ask me to write it down again._

**_If he is dead why are you still afraid of him?_**

_He was so dark and powerful that just his name strikes fear into people, even now when he has been dead for so long. He was so dark and evil that he strikes fear into the hearts of us who weren't even alive when he was alive._

**_If this dark lord was so powerful, how could a little baby defeat him?_**

_If I knew I would tell you. In fact the whole magical world would love to know the answer to that question. The only thing I know is that You-Know-Who came to his house when he was only a year old and tried to kill him. You-Know-Who killed his dad first and then his mum and when he finally turned his wand on Harry, he couldn't kill him. That's the part that is so mysterious, a dark lord unable to kill a baby boy. Another strange part of the story is that no one knows what actually happened to You-Know-Who after he tired to kill Harry. We all just assumed that he died, but did he really?_

"Time for dinner you lot," Mums voice rang up the stairs.

_I'm sorry Tom but I have to go to dinner, Mum just called me._

**_Alright Ginny. I hope you do write in me again. I liked being able to talk to someone, it's been so long since I have had a conversation with anyone._**

_I will make sure to write to you Tom, thank you for listening._

**_Your welcome Ginny Weasley, good night and have sweet dreams_**

_Goodnight to you to Tom._

I watched as my words faded into the paper before closing the diary. I looked around my room for a special spot to put it. I finally decided to just put it in my nightstand drawer along with my other diary. I slipped out into the hallway, hoping I wasn't too late when I ran into Percy.

"Why aren't you at dinner? I thought I was the only person in this house who was late for meals." Percy asked as he walked down the hallway with me.

"I was writing in my diary," I said happily skipping down the stairs.

"Okay,"

"Why are you two late for dinner?" Mum asked, her hands on her hips. "I'm used to Percy doing this but not you Ginny, what were you doing."

"Apparently todays diary entry was so important, it was worth being yelled at for being late for dinner." Percy said as we sat down in our spots.

"At least I said what I was doing, you have been late for every meal for everyday this summer and still won't say what your doing in that bedroom of yours." I said with a teasing smile on my face.

Percy did not respond, he just started to eat his dinner.


	6. Ready to go

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow I'm going to start my years at Hogwarts. This summer seems to have flown by, my birthday passed in a whirlwind. Charlie sent me dragon hide gloves and Bill gave me a brand new cloak. Percy's birthday past by quickly too, I love having my birthday so close to his, although he spent most of his birthday in his room. He came out to open presents and have a bite of birthday cake but as soon as Fred and George started to sing he ran for his room. They had just sung, 'Happy Birthday you stuck-up prefect' and you could already hear his door closing, which was amazing since we all were outside.

I have started to pack, all my clothes folded on the bottom, my books on top of my clothes and everything else piled on top of the books. The only things I haven't packed are my two diary's. Speaking of which, I should write to Tom and tell him how I'm doing.

**Ginny Molly Weasley**

I closed my old diary and placed it on top of the shoes that Percy bought me for my birthday. I opened my new diary and started to write.

_Dear Tom,_

_I'm so excited! Tomorrow is the day, tomorrow I'm going to get on the Hogwarts Express._

**_Congratulations Ginny, You will have a great time. Being at Hogwarts was the best time of my life, I still miss being there. I guess I will be there this year, I will have you to live through._**

_Tom, that is sad, if talking about Hogwarts is going to make you sad, I won't._

**_I want you to talk about Hogwarts, I really do. What house do you think you will be in?_**

_Gryffindor, my whole family has been in there and I would disappoint them if got into any other house._

**_You won't disappoint them, you are brave and courageous, just like all Gryffindor's._**

_What house were you in?_

**_Slytherin. In fact I was a prefect and Head Boy._**

_Really my brother Percy is a prefect fro Gryffindor, he really wants to be Head Boy._

**_Your brother sounds ambitious._**

_He is, he is determined to succeed in life. I think he would take down anything or anybody in his way, except his family and the ones he loves._

**_Tell me about your other brothers, the oldest is..._**

_Bill, he is eleven years older than me. He is living in Egypt and working as a curse breaker for Gringotts. Then there is Charlie, he is my favorite brother and a dragon tamer in Romania. He bought me a really nice pair of gloves for my birthday. Percy is next and I already have told you about him. Fred and George are the trouble makers of the family and Ron will is Ron._

**_You have a very big family_**

_I do and no matter what I say I love them to death. Do you have any siblings?_

**_No I'm a orphan_**

_Oh, I'm so sorry Tom._

**_Oh, don't feel sorry they died before I was born_**

_Just like Harry's parents, you guys have a lot in common. Tom, what do you look like?_

**_I have black hair and black eyes, what do you look like?_**

_I have red hair and brown eyes_

**_So tell me more about Hogwarts, who is the Headmaster now_**

_Professor Dumbledore, do you know him?_

**_Yes, he was the Transfiguration teacher when I was at Hogwarts_**

_Really, Professor McGonagall is the Transfiguration teacher now and she is also the deputy headmistress._

**_I have never heard of her, you will have to tell me what she is like_**

_Fred and George say she is really strict and hangs you by your toenails for acting out in class. They say she is the head of Gryffindor house and is stricter with her own students then anybody else._

**_Sounds like your brothers are tricking you_**

_I know, sometimes it's obvious when there making something up to scare me, other times I have to ask if it's true. They had me convinced that they dragged first years behind the carriages._

**_You cross the lake in boats in order to get your first glimpse of Hogwarts_**

_I can not wait, it seems like ages until I get onto the Hogwarts Express_

**_Don't worry you will have fun when you get there and don't be in a rush to leave your family, for once you leave you are going to miss them_**

I didn't have time to respond for Fred and George entered my room at that moment

"Hey Gin, are you still packing?" Fred asked me.

"No, I'm already packed. Why?" I eyed the two of them suspiciously.

"We were just wondering if you packed your ghost protectors, those Hogwarts ghosts can get vicious at night." George asked

"Ron said the ghosts are friendly."

"What does Ron know?" Fred said.

"Yeah, he probably didn't want to scare you by telling you about Nearly Headless Nick," George started.

"He was attacked with an ax and now his head hangs off by an inch of skin," Fred continued.

"He's the Gryffindor ghost, then their is the Hufflepuff ghost, The Fat Friar,"

"The Ravenclaw ghost, The Grey Lady"

"Let's not forget the Slytherin ghost, The Bloody Baron,"

"All four of them like to join together and sneak up on unexpecting first years."

"They like to wait until everybody is asleep, when your safe and sound in your warm bed to sneak up on you and..."

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up," I yelled at the two of time in horror. Were the Hogwarts ghosts really awful.

Percy and Ron came running into my room shouting, "What are you shouting about?"

"The ghosts at Hogwarts really don't sneak up on you at night, do they?"

Ron grinned wickedly, "Yeah they do. It's a shock at first when you wake up to see them holding a knife but..."

"Shut up you idiots, you're scaring her. Besides, Ron, why would you say the ghosts hold knifes, obviously ghosts can not hold anything."

"Oh, go back to your room," Ron shouted at Percy before storming out of my room.

Fred and George smirked at each other, while Percy smirked at me before leaving.

_Sorry Tom, my brothers just had a very entertaining argument in my room_

**_What were they arguing about?_**

_To make a long story short, Fred and George were trying to scare me about going to Hogwarts, again._

**_What are you going to do to get them back?_**

_Exchange their pillows for twigs, leaves and grass._

**_Have fun Ginny, I will see you tomorrow._**

_By Tom, I will make sure to pack you._

I sat the diary down and ran upstairs to hide Fred and George's pillows. This will teach them to mess with me.


	7. An Excellent Day

Mum has been in a bad mood all morning, she has been running around the house looking for all of the stuff we have lost over the summer. I'm not sure how Ron managed to lose Scabbers under the furnace but mum found him there when she was looking for my socks. All my socks seemed to have disappeared after Fred and George discovered the sticks and grass I placed in their bed.

Dad nearly broke his neck carrying my trunk when Leonard the chicken got in his path. People keep on colliding, Fred and George nearly knocked Ron down the stairs when they were sneaking their fireworks past mum. Percy keeps on looking out the window for Hermes, one of the things he has been doing all summer. It makes me wonder where he has been sending that poor owl. Thank goodness it wasn't Errol doing all that flying, he would be one dead owl. Ron keeps on getting butter on everyone from all the toast he has been eating on the run, does Ron ever stop eating? When Harry and I ran into each other I froze until Percy came down the stairs and asked why I was blocking the landing.

When we all finally got into the car the boys piled into the back and mum and I got into the front with dad. Mum is the only person who thinks that muggle cars are always this big on the inside. Truth be told Dad enchanted it, he showed the boys this morning and I watched when he did the enchanting last week. We barely got out of the yard when George forgot the rest of the fireworks. I was surprised mum let them bring fireworks to school, especially after she yelled at them last night to behave this year. I don't why she bothers, those two can't behave.

George had just gotten back in the car and started to move when Fred remembered his broomstick. I hope I packed everything, I did pack everything right? Tom will laugh when he hears about this. Wait, Tom? I forgot my diary.

"STOP! I FORGOT MY DIARY!" We had just reached the highway when dad reluctantly went back. Dad screeched to a halt in the driveway and I ran up to my room and grabbed the little back diary still in my beside table. I jumped back into the car and dad tore off to the train station. We got to the train station and dad hurried across the street to get trolleys. Mum yelled at George for pushing Fred on the trolley covered in their trunks. When we finally got to the barrier between platforms nine and ten we had five minutes to get on the train.

"Percy first," mum said nervously glancing at the clock. Dad went next followed by the gruesome twosome and then mum and me. Mum put her arm around my shoulder and helped me push the cart through the barrier. As we ran I closed my eyes and didn't open them until I was on the Hogwarts platform. There it was, the gigantic red steam engine waiting to take her to Hogwarts. They ran over to where dad and her brothers were putting the trunks on the train.

"Oh Ginny," Mum said as dad started to put my stuff on the train. "I'm going to miss you sweetheart." Mum attacked me in a hug.

"I'm going to miss you to mum but you don't have to worry about me," I said, patting her on the back.

"I know but my baby is going to Hogwarts."

"I know it's sad Mum but I promise I will write you everyday."

"Alright, I love you Ginny. Take care of yourself," Mum said pulling away from me, tears in her eyes.

"Percy," Mum said, turning to my older brother and pulling him into a hug. "Take care of Ginny."

"I will and I will watch over Ron and Harry," Percy said patting mum on the back.

"Don't forget Fred and George."

"Usually that's my goal but if you insist I will try to stop them from getting in too much trouble."

It's a good thing Mum's back was turned and missed Fred and George giving Percy a rather rude hand gesture. Mum broke away from Percy and turned to Fred and George, wrapping them both in a hug.

"Come on Mum, don't cry," Fred said.

"Yeah, we promise we will look after ickle ginnykins and Ronnie wonnie." George said.

"We will even try not to cause trouble for Percy."

"Simply by tormenting the other house's prefects."

Percy rolled his eyes at this and headed for the train doors, just as he reached the steps the whistle blew. Dad quickly hugged me and helped me onto the train, Fred and George following in my wake.

Mum looked around her and called out, "Where are Harry and Ron?"

"Didn't they get on the platform?" Dad asked looking around.

"No, We haven't seen them," Fred said, gesturing to him and George. The train started to move and mum looked panicked.

"We will find them," Dad said while putting his arm around mum. He then turned to the train, which was slowly moving out of the station, and called, "Have a good school year." I waved goodbye and kept staring until they were only a speck in the distance. I can't believe I'm on the Hogwarts Express, headed towards my first year. I'm so excited, this is going to be a great year!

"Come on Ginny, we will help you find a compartment," Percy said. I followed my brothers as they looked for an empty compartment. They finally found one at the back of the train and helped me load my luggage into the racks.

"Alright, I need to head to my Prefects meeting and meet some friends. I will check in on you later Gin, if you need me head to the front of the train and ask for the Prefects compartment," Percy said, clapping his hands together and heading for the door. I nodded to show I understood.

"There's no way you have friends to meet" Fred said, crossing his arms. Percy simply glared at the twins and left.

"Now Ginny," George said, heading towards the door. "If you want to be cool, you will come to us for help instead of Percy."

"Yeah, all you have to do is shout our names or ask for us and someone will help you." Fred said, following his twin.

I sat staring out the window, the city slowly turning into grass fields. I can't believe I'm on the Hogwarts Express. I can't believe I'm headed to Hogwarts where I will be taught all about magic. I wonder if I will get in Gryffindor, of course I will, my whole family has been in Gryffindor. I wonder how we will be sorted. Fred and George told me that it hurts a lot, why would I believe them? They just like to cause trouble.

The compartment door opened and a girl with bushy brown hair poked her head in. I have seen her before, where have I seen her before?

"Oh, Ginny. Is it alright if I sit in here with you?" The girl asked. How does she know my name? I have never met her bef... wait I have met her, in Diagon Alley. This is Hermione, Ron and Harry's friend.

"Yeah," I nodded my head. She came into the compartment, pulling her trunk after her. I jumped up to help her and together we managed to get her trunk into the luggage rack.

"Thank you," Hermione said while sitting down and brushing her hair behind her ear. "This is your first year right?"

"Yeah... I'm nervous... Even though I already known about the magical world... I'm just nervous."

"Don't worry, you will be fine. You will have the teachers and your brothers to look after you. Harry and I will even help you."

I smiled, how can Ron be friends with someone so nice. "Thank you Hermione."

"No problem. I'm always happy to help."

We sat in silence until Hermione took out a book and started to read. I glanced at the cover, _Year with the Yeti _by Gilderoy Lockhart.

"You have already started to read your Hogwarts books?"

"Oh, no, I have already finished them, I'm just re-reading my favorite parts." Hermione said, her nose still buried in her book. Ron had said that she was smart but I didn't know she was this smart. A knock came on the compartment door and in came a round face boy with brown hair and a toad clutched in his hands.

"Hi Neville," Hermione said as the boy came in and sat down. "How was your summer?"

"Good, my gran was happy about the points I won for Gryffindor at the end of the year. How was yours, Hermione?"

"Excellent, I read a lot this summer. I have a list of books to read every summer and I read them all and even got started on the books for next summer."

"Are these muggle or magical books?" I asked, interested in the topic of muggle books, I'm my dad's daughter through and through.

"Muggle,"

The boy called Neville looked at me as if trying to figure out who I 'am.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Neville this is Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister. Ginny this is Neville, he shares a dorm with Ron and Harry."

"Nice to meet you, speaking of Ron and Harry, where are they?" Neville asked.

"I was just coming in here to ask that," Percy said, coming and sitting down. "Actually I was just seeing if they had showed up yet. Hey, Hermione, Neville."

"I wonder if they even got onto the platform," I said. I'm worried about Ron and Harry, what could have happened to them?

"I was thinking that too but mum and dad will find them." Percy said sympathically, patting my back.

The compartment door opened and Fred and George came in with a dark skinned boy with dreadlocks.

"Hello all," Fred greeted as he sat by me.

"Have you two seen Harry or Ron?" Percy asked.

"Believe it or not, we came in here to ask about them, not the sparkling conversation." George said from his spot across from Fred.

"Alright so nobody has seen them or knows where there at," Hermione said. "Did they get on the platform?"

"I don't know, they were supposed to get on after mum and me," I said, worried about what had happened to my brother and the love of my life.

"Whose the munchkin?" The mysterious black boy said.

"Oh, Lee this is our little sister Ginny," Fred introduced.

"Ginny this is our good friend Lee Jordan," George finished.

"You do know that the time to introduce people is when they first meet each other, not ten minutes later," Percy said.

"It has not been ten minutes," Fred justified.

Their idiotic fight was interrupted by compartment door sliding open. A little old lady with grey curly hair said from the doorway, "Anything from the trolley dears?"

Fred and George bought Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean and jelly slugs, they had a good time daring everybody to eat them.

"If you two don't stop giving me the disgusting flavors like, dirt and cabbage I'm going to..." Percy shouted after biting into his tenth vomit flavored bean.

"What are you going to do put us into detention?" Fred mocked.

"Take away points?" George asked, throwing beans at Percy.

"Even Percy wouldn't take away points from his own house," Lee said.

"Only if they really deserved it," Percy said.

"Yeah right. You only scold and give out detentions to the other houses." Fred said.

Percy just grumbled and sat back in his seat, he doesn't like to think that we know him so well.

The compartment door slid open and the blonde boy from Florish and Botts walked in along with two gigantic guys. The two boys resembled trolls and the blonde boy made my blood boil, the sight of him making me remember his father. The evil man who fought my daddy and insulted my family for no reason, come to think of it this boy insulted my family and Harry and Hermione for no reason. I don't know him and I hate him.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione hissed at him. That's strange, Hermione seemed like a girl who would be nice to anybody, even somebody like Malfoy.

"Calm yourself Granger, I just wanted to see who was in this compartment."

"You know they have a window on the compartment door." Fred said nastily.

"Yeah, those new fangled devices called windows help you see through walls. You know, so you don't have to enter the room and bug the people within." George said, equally as nastily. If Fred and George hate him they I really hate him.

Malfoy ignored the twins and continued, "Lets see a compartment of Gryffindors, lot's of people for me to hate. For example; four Weasleys, Longbottom and the mudblood."

Everyone in the compartment, except Hermione, stood up and started to shout at Malfoy all at once, calling him every bad name in the book.

Before I could do anything remotely useful my brothers and Lee were pushing Malfoy and the goons out of the compartment.

"The nerve of that guy," Percy mumbled, angrily. "If he ever bothers you Ginny, I will take away points from Slytherin and put him in detention."

"Talk about overprotective," George said.

"Don't give me the overprotective speech, I know you guys are planning on pranking anybody who is mean to Ginny." Percy retorted.

I giggled and rolled my eyes at my brothers fighting over who is more protective. I glanced out the window, the landscape still the same fields that it had been for the whole trip. Only this time I had a hard time seeing the fields through the growing darkness.

"It's growing dark," I declared to the compartment. Percy and the twins stopped their arguing and stared out the window with everyone else.

"Were approaching Hogwarts," Percy said, getting up.

"Really," I shrieked. I'm near Hogwarts, I'm going to have my first glimpse of Hogwarts in just a short while.

"Yeah," Percy said. "We better put on our robes."

The boys left the compartment and Hermione and I changed into our school robes. My robes are plain, since I have not been sorted into a house yet. Hermione had a red and gold strip across the bottom of the vest and a red lining on the inside of her robe.

"I can't wait until I get put into a house," I said, eyeing the red and gold tie that Hermione was adjusting around her neck.

"Do you think you will be in Gryffindor," Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I don't have a doubt in my mind," I thought of Tom and how he comforted me when I was having doubts.

"I like how confident you are, you really are brave."

A voice over the loudspeaker said, "We are approaching Hogwarts, please leave all your belongings on the train, they will be taken up to the school separately."

Hermione and I made our way out into the corridor where there were students everywhere, running up and down the corridor. When the train stopped we made our way onto the platform.

A booming voice shouted, "Firs' year, Firs' years over here."

"Seeya late Ginny," Hermione called.

I waved goodbye and made my way over to the booming voice that belonged to the giant of a man called Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid," Fred and George shouted as they made there way over to him.

"Fred, George, How was your summer?" Hagrid asked.

"Excellent,"

"Last time we saw you, you were pulling our dad and Lucius Malfoy apart."

"Hey Hagrid, Have you seen Ron or Harry," Percy said, coming over to our little group.

"No," Hagrid said, looking confused.

"Where could they have gone off too?" Percy said frowning, when he saw me he smiled and quickly said, "We will find them though. Seeya later Gin."

"Yeah seeya Gin," Fred and George said and followed Percy off into the crowd.

Hagrid led me and the rest of the first years to a group of boats waiting at the edge of the lake.

"No more than four to a boat," Hagrid shouted.

I got into a boat with a blonde boy who was holding a muggle camera, a blonde girl with a dreamy expression and another blonde girl who was running her hand through the water.

"Forward," Hagrid shouted and the boats started to move.

It was a beautiful trip that I will remember for the rest of my life; the moonlight on the water, the silver fish swimming just below the surface, the occasional glimpse of a long tentacle from the giant squid. As we neared the castle the water got shallower and shallower until I was able to see seaweed growing up from the bottom of the lake.

"Heads down," Hagrid cried.

I looked up and ducked just in time, to avoid hitting my head on the looming wall of ivy. When we were past I looked up again and their it was, Hogwarts castle, the place I have always wanted to be. I can't believe I'm here. All those years of being jealous of my brothers and I'm finally here. The boats scraped along the bottom of lake as I leaned my head back and looked up at the towers stretching into the nighttime sky.

We clambered out of the boats and up the lawn, the lights from the castle showing us the way. When we reached the stone steps, Hagrid knocked on the door three times. The door opened and a stern looking woman glanced down at us.

"The firs' years Professo' McGonagall,"

"Thank you Hagrid," the woman nodded.

She led us through the hallways and into a small chamber where she stopped us and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts! The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

We all just stared at her, too scared to say anything. Professor McGonagall is defiantly not a teacher to mess with, my brothers have told me about her. I guess she is so strict that even Fred and George are afraid of her.

She finally clapped her hands together and said, "Now lets go into the great hall get you lot sorted."

I got in line behind the boy with the muggle camera and we all followed Professor McGonagall into the hall. The great hall was gorgeous, there were candles everywhere, most on the tables and a few just floating in mid air. There were four long tables in the hall, each representing a house. I spotted my brothers at the far table, all smiling as they saw me stopped in front of the hall. There was a fifth table at the front of the hall, she knew the person in the middle seat, Albus Dumbledore, his beard long and white and eyes smiling at them from behind half moon spectacles. There were ghosts every where but they did not seem like the monsters Fred and George made them out to be.

I looked up and stared at the sky, a million stars blinking down at me. There's one thing Fred and George didn't lie about, the enchanted ceiling, it really was breathtaking.

I turned my attention back to the Professor McGonagall, who was placing a old beat up wizards hat on a three legged stool. The hat would fit in perfectly at The Burrow, in fact I think we have one exactly like the one. The hat opened at the brim and began to sing:

I look torn and dirty,

But I'm more than you see,

My insides are what matters

I sort you, you see.

I'm a sorting hat,

I place you where you belong,

Put me on your head

I never have been wrong.

I might put you in Gryffindor,

The bravest of them all,

Hero's as they have been called

Never one to back down.

Hufflepuff is a possibility,

Oh, how loyal they are,

You can always place your trust in them

Their allegiance never fails.

You might belong in Ravenclaw,

Intellect beyond compare,

Wit and cleverness before anything else

Intelligence to the end.

If you are ambitious,

and a strong leader,

I will place you in Slytherin

The cunning and determined.

So sit down on the stool,

Place me on your head,

I will read your mind

and place you where you belong!

The hat finished it's song, the opening that was it's mouth closed and everyone in the hall applauded. Well, the hats at The Burrow defiantly did not open up and sing.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall said, stepping forward with a roll of parchment. "Anderson, Katie"

The blonde girl from the boat went and sat on the stool, cramming the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor," the hat shouted. I looked over at the table where my brothers sat. There they were clapping along with their house, Fred and George cat calling at the new arrival.

"Bagnall, Zion" was called next and became the first Hufflepuff.

"Binder, Justine" became the first Ravenclaw.

"Busby, Martina" was the first Slytherin. She looked vicious and fit the description of Slytherin house, but I'm from a Gryffindor family so don't take my word for it.

The list went on and on, new student after new student going up to sit on the stool and be sorted into their house. The blonde boy with the muggle camera, Colin Creevey, was sorted into Gryffindor. He was so excited that he got up, tripped over to the stool and ran to the Gryffindor table with the hat still on his head. He ran back and handed it to, "Dodson, Angel."

The blonde girl with the dreamy expression, Luna Lovegood, was sorted into Ravenclaw and after "Walk, Jacie" was sorted into Hufflepuff it was my turn.

"Weasley, Ginevra" I shuddered at the use of my real name but at least I wasn't standing by myself, anymore.

_"Another Weasley, eh," _a sly voice said in my ear. _"Last but defiantly not least."_

I'm better than my brothers?

_"Ambitious, and a desire to prove yourself. I think Weasley and then Gryffindor, but I could put you in Slytherin."_

Not Slytherin, what would my brothers say, mum, dad? I would be the first Weasley not put in Gryffindor.

_"Loyalty, a Hufflepuff quality but I'm still debating on Slytherin"_

Why? I'm Gryffindor through and through, my hair matches their colors!

_"Well, if your sure, better make it GRYFFINDOR!" _The last word was spoken, well shouted, out loud. I stood up and took the hat off of my head and there was my house, clapping and cheering me on. Fred and George were standing up, shouting, clapping and stomping their feet in excitement. I walked, shakily, to the far table and Percy came to greet me.

"Congratulations Gin, I knew you would be in Gryffindor." Percy put his arm around me and led me back to where he had been sitting.

Hermione beamed at me from across the table, "Congratulations Ginny."

Fred and George came down and sat on either side of Hermione, saying together, "You should have seen your face when the hat called Gryffindor."

The plates in the middle of the table filled with food, there were so many delicious looking things that she didn't now where to start.

"Eat up Gin," Fred said, piling his plate full of food.

"I don't know what to eat," I said.

"Here I will make you a dish," Percy said serving me up a dish. "There you are, Gin."

"Thanks Perce," I said, digging into some Shepard's Pie.

I glanced over to see who was sitting on my right and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw it was a ghost. The ghost had curly hair and a ruff around his neck.

"Who are you?" I asked the ghost.

"I'am Nearly Headless Nick," the ghost said.

"You two are jerks, you said he was blood splattered and blood thirsty," I said angrily to Fred and George.

"You believed us?" Fred asked.

"You are thick, no wonder you weren't placed in Ravenclaw," George said sarcastically.

'Very funny,"

"No ghost at Hogwarts is blood thirsty," Nearly Headless Nick comforted me.

"What about blood splattered?" I asked.

"Only the Bloody Baron, but he is the Slytherin ghost," Nearly Headless Nick pointed across the hall at the Slytherin table.

I glanced at where his finger was pointed too and there was a silvery ghost covered in silver blood stains.

"Don't worry like Nick said he is harmless, in fact he helps us prefects out," Percy said.

"What do you mean?"

"He is the only one who can control Peeves," Nick said.

"Peeves?" I said, feeling dumber and dumber by the second.

"Peeves the Poltergeist, he is a hoot," George commented.

"Always up to some kind of mischief," Fred said.

"So you two are best friends with him then?" I said, causing Percy to choke on his chicken in laughter.

I enjoyed my first dinner at Hogwarts, eating delicious food and laughing with my brothers. However, the whole time I was making my way through the piles of food and desserts, I had Ron and Harry in the back of mind. Where could they be? Are they at Hogwarts? Are they okay? Why didn't they get on the train or the platform for that matter?

After a perfectly delicious bowl of chocolate pudding, the desserts disappeared and Professor Dumbledore stood up, his arms raised.

"Welcome new students and old students alike to a brand new year at Hogwarts. My first proclamation being to make sure that all students," Dumbledore paused to glanced at my brothers. "know that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. Hence the name The Forbidden Forest, if we wanted students to go in there we would call it the Welcome Forrest but the name is The Forbidden Forest."

I couldn't help but smile, of course my brothers are the ones who would be constantly trying to explore The Forbidden Forest.

"Magic is not allowed in the corridors and the if you would like to play for your house Quidditch team please sign up with the head of your house. Now off to bed with you all and have a wonderful first day, tomorrow."

Benches scraped as people got up, Percy grabbed my arm and shouted, "First years, follow me if you would please. First years."

Our little group of Gryffindor first years gathered around Percy, "Alright first years, follow me and try to remember the way to the Gryffindor common room. If you can't, an older Gryffindor will be pleased to help you out. Fred, George, why are you in line with the first years?"

"We can't remember how to get to the common room," Fred said.

"Yeah and we need your expert advice to get us there," George finished. Percy just turned away and led us out of the great hall and up the marble staircase. As we walked along I tried to memorize the path but the stairs were constantly moving and I'm too sleepy to remember all the secret doorways that we went through. I must be tired of it might have been a trick of the light but I swear I saw one of the suits of armor move.

When we finally reached our destination, there was a very fat lady in a pink silk dress sitting at the end of the corridor.

"Password," the lady said.

"Wattlebird," Percy said and the portrait swung open, revealing a large cushy room filled with armchairs, couches and a roaring fire.

"Fred, George," Lee said, running towards them waving The Daily Prophet. They quickly climbed through the portrait hole after helping me through and grabbed the paper from Lee's hands. I glanced at the headline 'Flying Ford Anglia Mystifies Muggles.' I can't believe Ron and Harry flew the car to Hogwarts, they flew to Hogwarts. What a day I have had, I can't wait to tell Tom.

"Goodnight Percy,"

"Night Gin," Percy said and then went back to cursing Ron and Harry for causing so much trouble.

"Goodnight Fred, Goodnight George,"

"Night Gin," they said in unison before going back to cursing Ron and Harry for not inviting them.

I went up the stairs marked girls dormitory and to the first door that said 'First Years.'

"Who do you think it was?" said the tiny blonde girl from my boat."

"I heard it was some sixth year Ravenclaws," a brown haired girl said.

"Are you guys trying to figure out who flew the car to Hogwarts?" I asked, sitting down on the bed that had my trunk at the bottom.

"You know who it was?" a black haired girl said.

"Yeah, it was my brother and Harry Potter taking our flying family car to Hogwarts."

All four of them just stared at me.

"I'm not kidding. I'm Ginny Weasley by the way." I said holding out my hand to the tiny blonde girl.

"Katie Anderson, is that really your brother?" She said shaking my hand.

"Yeah, my brother Ron Weasley is in second year and best friends with Harry Potter," I said holding out my hand to the second blonde in the room.

"Chelsea Crabtree, so you know Harry Potter?"

"Yeah, he spent the last month of summer at my house," I said holding my hand out to the brown haired girl.

"Delaney Evans, you got to talk to Harry Potter for a month?"

"No, I spent a month making a fool of myself in front of Harry Potter. I kind of have a crush on him." There's a understatement but I'm so happy to be talking to a group of girls about my crush on Harry, it's a change of pace from being made fun of by my brothers. I glanced at the black haired girl and held out my hand for her to shake.

"Jordyn Flannigan and don't worry, who doesn't have a crush on Harry Potter."

"I like this, I'm already looking forward to seven years of talks like these," I said and we all laughed and then everyone started getting ready for bed. As soon as my night clothes were on, I got into bed and took out my new diary, ready to tell Tom everything that had happened to me today.

_Hi Tom, did you miss me?_

**_Of Course Ginny, you are the bright spot of my day_**

_I'm writing to you from my bed in the Gryffindor first year girls dorm room_

**_You were placed in Gryffindor, Congratulations!_**

_Thank you. Although the sorting hat did consider putting me in Slytherin._

**_Really, your not just saying that to make me feel better_**

_No, the sorting hat said I was ambitious and determined to succeed_

**_Just like Slytherin house and myself_**

_However the hat chose my bravery over my ambition_

**_How was the rest of your day?_**

_Excellent. My day started hectically, we were late getting to the station because we had to go back and get George's fireworks. We just got going again when Fred forget his broomstick. Then we had just reach the main road when I remembered I had forgotten you._

**_You almost left me at home?_**

_I remembered though and I'm glad that I did. The train ride was fun and so was dinner, I had a good day with my brothers and my roommates are really nice. I can't wait for tomorrow and the years to come. I love Hogwarts!_

**_I'm very happy for you_**

_Thank you. One very interesting thing that happened today is that Harry and Ron missed the train. I was worried and wondering what had happened to them but when I got to the common room this evening I found out. They flew the family car to Hogwarts, can you believe it?_

**_Talk about an interesting day_**

_I can't wait for tomorrow, I will tell you all about Tom. Goodnight Tom._

**_Goodnight Ginny_**

I put my diary and quill on my nightstand and cuddled up into my blankets. I'm so excited to be here at Hogwarts and can not wait for tomorrow were my thoughts before I fell asleep. I dreamt of flying cars, I was in the passenger seat of the Ford Anglia with Harry in the driver seat flying us over a muggle town. We were talking, laughing and I had not blushed once. It was the best dream I ever. I love Harry.


	8. The First Day

This is it, this is the day, this is my first day of Hogwarts, this is my first day of lessons, I'm starting my magical learning today. I immediately got up and started getting dressed, I didn't even mind that I was wearing second hand robes.

"Are you always so happy in the morning?" Katie asked as she started to get ready.

"Sometimes, I'm just really happy this morning because it's my first day at Hogwarts. I have been waiting for this day ever since Bill got his letter."

"Whose Bill?" Jordyn asked.

"My older brother, will one of my older brothers, I have six."

"You have six older brothers?" Chelsea asked, her mouth falling open.

"Yeah, do you guys have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child, I knew about the magical world because I'm a pureblood," Katie said

"You're a pureblood, so am I," I said excitedly.

"I'm a half-blood," Chelsea said.

"Same here," Jordyn replied.

We all looked at the fifth person in the room, Delaney. "I'm a muggle born, I didn't know about the magical world until I got my letter."

"So, who cares?" I said.

"You're a pureblood though, aren't you supposed to hate muggle borns?"

"Not all purebloods think that, my whole family are blood traitors,"

"Blood traitors?"

"Purebloods who associate with muggles or muggle borns, it's not a bad thing," Katie said.

The five of us headed down to breakfast together, I sat down and helped myself to some bacon. We talked about what we would learn in our classes today when a rustle came from above and a thousand owls came flying in. I looked up and saw a bedraggled owl flying in, Errol, he landed on the table and slumped on his back, a red envelope clutched in his beak. A red envelope? That's a howler. Mum sent Ron a howler, she must be extremely mad about the whole flying car incident. Ron reached out a shaky hand and opened the smoking red envelope, as soon as he did the hall filled with mum's voice. I have never been so scared of mum in my whole life and she isn't here and I'm not the one she sent the howler to.

"STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE." I think that mum is going to murder Ron, somehow she is going to reach through the red envelope, burning a whole in the Gryffindor table, and strangle Ron. Although based on how red Ron is getting right now, she might just embarrass him to death, either way mum is going to kill Ron.

"LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WEDIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED." She brought up Harry, I can't believe it, you would think that the last thing she would want to do is bring up Harry and embarrass him along with Ron. Poor Harry, his face is as red as mine gets when I'm around him. Oh, and he is trying to look as if he can't hear my mother's thundering voice filling The Great Hall and shaming her youngest son.

"ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED... YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME." Mum's voice stopped. It's over, I can't believe mum didn't yell any more. The only thing that's left of my mothers shrieking voice is a smoking red envelope. I looked at my embarrassed brother, his guilty looking best friend and his smug looking other best friend. I can't believe I'm feeling sorry for Ron.

Professor McGonagall handed them their course schedules and they headed out of the great hall.

When McGonagall handed me my sechdule she said, "Have a nice day Miss. Weasley, if you need help getting to any of your classes I would asked anybody but your brothers." I smiled as McGonagall moved on to my roommates.

"Let's see our first class is Charms with Professor Flitwick, I wonder how we are going to find our classroom?" I said.

We walked around the second floor four times before we realized the Charms classroom is on the third floor. We sat down in the back of the classroom, Professor Flitwick came in a short while later and stood on a pile of books in order to take roll. Professor Flitwick started the class by explaining what we would be learning over the years to come, when we finished we moved on to learning a simple spell called the wand-lighting spell.

The spell was extremely simple to learn all you had to do was say, "Lumos" and the tip of your wand lit up. The light coming from it also gave off a bit of heat, so if I'm reading by wand light I will also be warm. As soon as your done with the light you just say, "Nox" and the light goes out. It was such a simple lesson, that everyone mastered the spell by the end of the lesson.

When the bell rang I took out my schedule to check what my next class is, History of Magic. I walked downstairs and looked for the classroom on the second floor and then realized the classroom is on the first floor. Professor Binns was a ghost taught History of Magic, he defiantly was not vicious, he was boring and made the vicious things he was talking about boring. I tried to stay awake, I really did but the droning power of Binns voice just knocked me out. The only person who was not asleep was the dreamy looking girl from the boat last night, but she was too busy staring out the window to be paying any real attention.

After class I dragged myself out of my seat, which had grown comfortable in such a shot while and headed down to lunch, I only got lost two times. I was picking at my lunch when the boy with the muggle camera sat down on the other side of me.

"Hi," I said, wanting to be friendly.

"Hi, my name is Colin Creevey." the boy said excitedly, holding out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Gin..." I started.

"Oh, I know, your Ginny Weasley, your brother is Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend."

"Yeah,"

"I was wondering if... you... could introduce... me to him," Colin said slowly, trying to get all the words out.

"Colin everytime I get near Harry the only thing I can do is blush and make a fool of myself, if I could introduce you I would but I can't so no."

"Oh, I understand, thanks anyway," Colin started to leave but then he stopped and sat back down. "How should I approach him then, what do I say."

"Just go up to him, be friendly, ask him anything, ask him for his autograph," as soon as the words came out of my mouth I knew they were a mistake, "Wai..."

"Thanks Ginny, that's a good idea," Colin said jumping up and heading out of the Great Hall.

If Ron and Harry ever find out I just said that, they will murder me.

I met Peeves after lunch when I was trying to find the Transfiguration classroom, he assumed that my head was on fire and kept on throwing water balloons at me to try and put it out.

"Why are you girls late and dripping on my floor," Professor McGonagall said when me and my roommates finally found her classroom.

"I hate Peeves," Katie said simply, throwing her book bag down and slumping in her seat. McGonagall simply shook her head and didn't take away any points for us being late. She started out our class by giving us a lecture and then our very first assignment, turning matches into needles. Nobody in our class successful finished the task but the end of the lesson Delany could sew and light fires at the same time with her matchstick/ needle.

"I think you might end up being the best in out class," I said to Delany when the bell rang, signaling the end of the lesson. I threw my matchstick into the box Professor McGonagall was walking around with, it might be a trick of the light but I swear mine is a little bit shiner then when I started.

"How can I be the best, I'm muggleborn?" Delany, walking beside me, step for step.

"That doesn't matter, one of my brothers best friend is muggleborn and she is the best in their whole year,"

"I guess your right,"

"I am right," I said looking at her with a confident smile on my face. I looked forward again, heading for the door in front of us, bam, I walked straight into a wall and fell down.

"That door is pretending to be a wall, why would you do such a thing?" Katie yelled at the wall.

I got up quickly and started to push Katie away from the wall, but I could swear I heard the door/wall snicker as we walked away.

Our last class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Lockhart, I'm not looking forward to class with him. Ever since the day we saw him in Diagon Alley I realized I don't like him, he is so conceited. I like famous people who don't flaunt their fame, people like Harry. I would love it if Harry was my teacher instead of Mr. Non stop talking about himself. The first thing he did when class started was tell us he is a five time winner of 'Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award," not to mention his Order of Merlin, third class. He had us take a quiz on how well we read all of his books, most of the girls in my class read his books and did well on the quiz. However the boys, me and the girl named Luna Lovegood hadn't read a single word and failed. How was I supposed to know that when he was at Hogwarts he carved his name into the Quidditch Pitch, earning him a weeks worth of detentions.

I was thankful when classes were over for the day and that I found my way to The Great Hall without getting lost. I sat down to dinner and helped myself to some steak and kidney pie when Fred and George sate on either side of me.

"Hey Gin," Fred greeted.

"How was the first day?" George asked.

"Excellent, I had Charms first period and I really like the class and Professor Flitwick,"

"Yeah Charms is an excellent class," George said scooping up food for both him and Fred.

"It's a shame we have missed so many lessons, goofing off and playing pranks," Fred said passing out rolls to George and I.

"That must be a lot of regret you two have. Speaking of regret, I regret sleeping in History of Magic."

"Don't we don't, nobody ever does," Fred said.

"Yeah, nobody can regret sleeping in that boring class," George said.

"The only person who can sit through his class and not fall asleep is Hermione."

"Really, you would think Percy could," I said.

"We were surprised too, Binns and Perce are on the same level of boring," Fred said through a mouth of food.

"Oh come on you too, Perce is not as boring as Binns,"

"Are you off your rocker?"

"I like Percy, unlike you two,"

"We like Percy and we also don't like him, we don't like his constant need to follow rules but the mysterious side of him we like,"

"You mean the side of him that was locked in his room all summer,"

"Yes and we would love to know what he was doing in there,"

"Good luck finding out, he wouldn't even tell me,"

We sat in silence to finish our supper, once we were finished and we just sat around talking about my first day and the likelihood that McGonagall, feeling sorry for me about having Fred and George as my brothers, lets me off easy or as easy as McGonagall can. Percy sat down across from us and started helping himself to dinner. He had his mouth open about to say something, probably to ask me about how my first day was when George interrupted him.

"Where have you been?"

"Yeah, you're never late for supper, especially when there is so many people to stop from having a good time," Fred continued.

"Oh, you're hilarious," Percy said. "Anyway, I was going to ask Ginny how her first day was before you interrupted."

"We already asked her and if you had been here on time you could have heard her answer," George said.

"Exactly, which brings us to our question. Where were you?" Fred paused, waiting for Percy to answer.

Percy said nothing and just continued to eat.

"You're not going to tell us?" George asked.

"It's none of you're business what I do or where I go and I believe I was talking to Ginny."

That shut Fred and George up. Smiling at Percy's unusually harsh words to the twins I told him about my day, how it went, the teachers I liked, the classes I think will be my favorite, my least favorite class, etc. I just kept on talking, pleased to have a interested audience. I talked will Percy ate and all the way up to Gryffindor tower, where we sat on a couch by the fire.

"I'm glad you like Hogwarts Gin, you're going to have a great time. I have to do homework but you can keep on talking if you want," Percy said.

"I would love to, since I love to talk but I want to write in my diary." I said, thinking of Tom upstairs in my bedside table.

Percy smiled and said goodnight. I ran up the girls staircase, jumped on my bed and pulled out Tom and a quill.

_Dear Tom, today was my first day at Hogwarts and I love it here_

**_I'm glad to hear that Ginny, how did you like your classes?_**

_Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall is my favorite. I like the thought of transforming one object to another. Today we transfigured matches into needles, nobody completed the task but my roommate Delany Evans came close. I think that Delany is going to be the best in our year._

**_She sounds like a smart, young girl but so do you. I'm sure that you will be right up there with Delany. Do you like the rest of your roommates and classmates?_**

_Yes, I'm going to have a good time with them, it's a change of pace talking to a group of girls instead of all boys. There's a lot of kids in my grade I want to know better, for example there is this Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, who is always day dreaming and staring out into space, I would love to know what she is thinking about. There is also this Gryffindor boy, Colin Creevey, who carries around a muggle camera and he asked me today if I would introduce him to Harry._

**_It sounds like you have some interesting classmates. Did you introduce this Colin boy to Harry?_**

_Of course not, you know the only thing I can do in front of Harry is blush and embarrass my self. I did something bad though, I told Colin to ask Harry for his autograph._

**_Why is that bad?_**

_Harry is not the type to flaunt his fame, that's one of the reasons I like him so much, he would rather hide in the shadows then stand out in the light._

**_He doesn't like that he is famous, I thought everybody wanted to be famous._**

_Not everybody likes the spotlight and look why he is famous. A dark wizard killed his parents and couldn't kill him, do you think he wants to be famous for that and reminded every day that his parents are dead. It must be awful._

**_I can see that now Ginny, you really do understand Harry. Tell me more about this Professor McGonagall, I never had her as a teacher._**

I told Tom all about my teachers and classes, all the while thinking about Harry and what Tom said. You really do understand him, maybe Harry and I are meant to be, I hope so at least. After saying goodnight to Tom, I changed into my night clothes and got into bed, the other girls having already came in and fell asleep. I dreamt again, the dream not being as happy as the one last night.

I dreamt that Harry was lost somewhere in the castle and I had to go save him. I had no idea where to look and couldn't find my way around, since I don't know where anything is in this giant, mysterious place. The only thing that could help me find him was a gentle hissing in my ears. I tried desperately to understand the hissing and where it was leading me but I could not and I failed to find Harry.


	9. Potions

By Friday I knew how to get to the Great Hall and to most of my classes. I had no idea how to get to the Potions classroom, since I have not had that class yet. Today is a double Potions lesson and my day to find out if Snape is as mean as everybody says he is. I wasn't late for class, I knew that Potions was in the dungeons but I had no idea where, when I finally found the classroom, I had two minutes to spare. Ron had gave me great advice when he told me to sit at the back as close to the door as possible.

Snape entered the classroom and immediate silence fell. He started the class by taking roll, after he finished with my name, he sneered and said, "Ah yes, another Weasley. The last one, I never thought you guys would end, it seems like I always have red hair, freckles and hand-me-down robes in my dungeon."

The Slytherins giggled at this, having already made fun of me for the shabby state of everything I own.

"I do hope you are brighter than your brothers, all of them being awful at Potions." Percy, awful at Potions, it can't be.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," Snape continued. "My collogues will have you waving your wands and learning spells but I will teach you real magic. With any luck and that you are not too thick-headed, you will learn how appreciate the cauldron and it's powerful beauty. The potions you will brew can be as tame as a kitten or as deadly as a snake and it is my duty to help you learn how to make these potions correctly."

The whole class sat in silence, taking in Snapes words.

"Now let's see if any of you opened your Potions book. Miss. Weasley, let's try you first, what is the Wiggenweld Potion," I jumped at having been called out. What is a Wiggenweld Potion, oh I should have known Snape would pick on me. I looked over at my friends to see if they knew, but they looked as confused as I did.

"I don't know Professor," I said to numerous laughter from the Slytherins.

"Let's try again then, how to you make a forgetfulness potion?"

"Um, I forgot," This is turning out to be a awful lesson.

"I will give you one more chance to prove yourself smarter than your brothers. What is Monkswood and where would I find it?"

"I have no idea."

"Tut, tut, I guess there is not Weasley who can succeed at Potions." How can he say that, we aren't even done with the first lesson of the year. "Miss. Weasley, I suggest you read your potions book if you expect to pass my class."

I hate Snape, how unfair to pick on me because my brothers are idiots. Although I still don't believe that Percy is awful at Potions, I just don't believe it. Our Potions assignment for the day was to make a cure for boils. I was partnered up with Katie, who was a good partner, despite the fact that she refused to crush up the snake fangs. Colin Creevey managed to spill his potion all over himself and his partner, they both had boils sprouting all over.

Snape marched over to the two of them, "I suppose you forget to add the ginger root after stirring in the flobberworm mucus." Snape sent them to the hospital wing to get cleaned up and they didn't come back by the time the bell rang for lunch.

"Im so glad the week is over," Chelsea said as we climbed the stairs out of the dungeon.

"Same here, Im glad Potions is over, Snape is just mean," I said, still mad about unfair Snape had been.

"That was really rude how he treated you in there," Jordyn said.

I was still fuming when we sat down for lunch.

"Hey Gin, What's wrong?" Percy asked, as I started splattering food on my plate and, incidentally, the table.

"Snape"

"Oh, so you had your first potions lesson today. He is a piece of work isn't he?"

"He is, after he read my name is immediately started to pick on me and my family."

"You get used to the fact that he hates us Weasleys"

"Why does he hate us"

"Were a Pureblood, blood-traitor family who all have been in Gryffindor and Snape is head of Slytherin house, not to mention he was a Slytherin himself."

"That makes sense and I feel a little better but something else is bothering me"

"What"

"He said that all my brothers are bad at Potions and I don't believe that, while I believe that Ron, Fred and George are but not the rest of you."

Percy chuckled, "I'm happy that you believe in my and Bill and Charlie so much but it's true all three of us are awful at Potions."

"If you guys are all bad at Potions, there's no hope for me then, is there?" I felt depressed knowing there was no way I could prove Snape wrong.

"Don't say that, you could be the one Weasley who is good at Potions, you are the only girl so why can't you be the only one who can make a decent potion. Plus Mum excelled at Potions so you might take after her and excel to."

"I feel better," I stared down at my plate, not feeling hungry. "I don't feel that hungry,"

"What, you have to eat," Percy said in a demanding sort of way.

"I can't I'm not hungry, I'm tired, I think I will go up and take a nap since we have the rest of the afternoon off."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Percy, I'm just going to take a nap and then I will make sure to eat a big dinner."

"Alright, go take a nap but I'm going to watch to make sure you keep your promise."

I got up from the table and waved goodbye to my friends and brother. I appreciate Percy making me feel better and looking out for me but he doesn't have to be to protective like Mum. A wave of sadness came over me, I miss mum and dad and my bed and the burrow... I think I will write to mum tomorrow but until then I just want to sleep and write to Tom.

_Dear Tom_

I wrote once I was up in my dorm and lying down in my four poster. I watched the ink soak into the page, it was such a familiar ritual now that I had forgotten how freaked out I had been the first time it happened.

**_Hello Ginny, how was your day today?_**

_Not so good, the Slytherin Harper teased me about my worn out robes again and I had my first Potions lesson._

**_I'm assuming that it didn't go so well_**

_No it did not. I hate Potions. Did you like Potions when you were at Hogwarts Tom?_

**_Yeah I did, when I was at Hogwarts Potions was taught by a man name Horace Slughorn. He was a great man and a excellent teacher, he was my favorite teacher and I'm pretty sure I was his favorite student._**

_I wish he still taught Potions, he sounds nice unlike Snape._

**_What did Snape do?_**

_As soon as he read my name on the roster, he immediately started picking on me and my family, saying how we all were dumb and none us were good at Potions._

**_How rude, that can't be true._**

_Actually it is true, I asked Percy and he confirmed it. I can't believe Percy is awful at Potions, I can't believe Percy is awful at anything. You are right though it was rude of him to say it._

**_Maybe you will be good at Potions, the first in your family just like your the first girl._**

_That's what Percy said when he was trying to cheer me up and I believed him for a while but when we did out first potion today mine was only average._

**_Average is good and I'm sure your better than most people in your class._**

_That's true, Colin Creevey spilled his all over him and his partner and they had to go to the hospital wing to get there boils removed._

**_See, at least you didn't spill your potion, your better then you think you are Ginny._**

_Thank you Tom, you always make me feel better, you are the only person you really understands me._

**_That's so sweet Ginny, do you really mean that?_**

_I do, nobody understands me like you Tom._

**_I feel the same way, no one understands me like you Ginny_**

_..._

**_Ginny?_**

_..._

**_Ginny? Are you there?_**

_..._

**_Ginny I'm going to assume something important came up write back when you can._**

_..._

**_Yes it worked, sleep tight Ginevra, you have very important work to do and I have work to do, possessing you._**

I was fast asleep, the quill and diary still clutched in my hand, unaware of the words Tom had written me, slowly sinking into the page.


	10. An Afternoon Off

I was dreaming, Harry is trapped somewhere in the castle and I need to save him. I have no idea where he is or what I need to do to save him all I know is the distant hissing in my ears will lead me to him. I run down corrider after corrider trusting the hissing person or thing to lead me to my true love. Whoever it is leads me outside and across the grounds until I reach a rooster enclosure. I can't see Harry but I just know that he is somewhere past all the roosters, in order to get to the love of my life I need to get past the roosters and the only way to do that is to kill the...

"Fang, ge' back here," I here a voice shout and all of a sudden I'm on the ground with a gigantic black dog on top of me, licking my face.

"Fang, ge' off," the dog is pulled off of me and I can see a giant of a man standing over me holding the giant of a dog back.

A hand the size of a dust pan lid reaches down, I grab it and it helps me to my feet. I look up at the man and realize it's Hagrid, the man who stopped the fight in the bookstore.

"Who migh' you be?" Hagrid asked.

"Ginny Weasley,"

"Oh, another Weasley, I should have guessed when I saw your hair."

"Here come 'nside and I'll make yeh a pot o' tea," Hagrid said gesturing at a building that I assume is his house.

"Sure," I might as well I forgot why I was even out here anyway, in fact how did I get outside? Last thing I knew I had been up in my dorm writing to Tom. What happened? Maybe some tea will help me.

I followed Hagrid inside his house, which was really cozy, a gigantic bed with a gigantic patch-work quilt took up most of the room, pot and pans were everywhere, a fire blazed in the grate. I love Hagrid's house, it reminds me of the burrow and I don't feel so homesick anymore.

"So yur Ron's little sister," Hagrid said while setting a huge mug of tea down in front of me.

I nodded my head and sipped my tea.

"The last of the Weasleys and the only girl, mus' huv been fun growin' up with all the' brothers,"

"It was okay, I mean I love my brothers and all but they non stop tease me, especially Fred and George,"

"Yeh, I know Fred and George, biggest bunch o' troblemakers 'Ogwarts 'as ever seen. I spent 'alf my life chasing 'em away from the forest."

"Figures that Fred and George would want nothing more than to explore the Forbidden Forest. The Forbidden is what calls to them, if there told they can't do it, they will do it."

Hagrid chuckled, "Yeh, I figured that was their rule of life. Seems to be the opposite of yer' brother Percy's rule of life."

"It may seem strange but I prefer Percy over the gruesome twosome. Although Charlie is my favorite brother."

"Charlie was my favorite too, never seen anybody work with animals as he did,"

"He was your favorite?"

"Yeh, I think yur' my new favorite Weasley but don't tell Charlie or Ron."

"I promise,"

"So how do yah like 'Ogwarts?"

"It's okay. I like my teachers, will not Professor Snape but he hates me. Today was my first lesson with him and he picked on me for no reason."

"That's Snape, he likes to pick one student out of each year to be his target. You must be his target for your year, probably because your a Weasley."

"I hate being singled out for being part of a family even more then I hate the other students picking on me for my second hand clothes and books. The worst thing is having my brothers, my family, my own flesh and blood tease me non-stop for..."

"For what?"

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head. I had been about to say 'for liking Harry Potter' but I don't want to tell Hagrid about that especially since he is good friends with Harry. I looked out the window for something to distract Hagrid from what I was about to say. "Hagrid your pumpkins are gigantic. How do you get them to grow that big?"

"Uh... I just... use a lot... uh... of... fertilizer. It helps them out like you wouldn't believe, it's almost like magic... but it isn't... just regular old muggle fertilizer."

"You use muggle fertilizer?" I raised my eyebrows at this, Hagrid defiantly uses magic to grow his pumpkins. Why would he lie about it though, he's a wizard, it's normal for wizards to use magic." I looked out the window again and saw a rooster pen in the distance, I all of a sudden remembered what I was supposed to be doing.

"I have to go Hagrid," I said, getting up in a daze and putting on my coat.

"It was nice meeting you Ginny, come and see me again some time."

"I will Hagrid," seeya later and with that I walked out of his cabin.

* * *

"Ginny! Ginny!"

"What?" I sat up, my face ripping off of paper. I rubbed my cheek and looked down at the diary. I fell asleep while writing to Tom, I hope he doesn't think me rude for not responding. Maybe I did finish writing to Tom because I remember going for a walk and talking with Hagrid... then what? I must have come back up here to tell Tom about my tea with Hagrid when I fell asleep only to be woken up by...?

I looked up to see Hermione hovering over me.

"Ginny are you alright? Percy sent me up here because you said you would be down for dinner and you never showed, he is really worried and mad at you?"

"Why didn't he come up and check on me himself if he was so worried?"

"Boys aren't allowed in the girls dormintory."

"Really? What happens if they try?"

"The staircase turns into a slide. Angelina and Katie told me about it last year, they discovered it after Fr... Never mind."

I looked at her funny, why didn't she finish her sentence.

"Anyway where have you been?" Hermione asked, sitting down on my bed.

"I wasn't hungry so I came up here, wrote in my diary," I said gesturing to the black book lying open on my bed. "Then I decided to get some fresh air, I met Hagrid and had some tea with him then I just came back here and must have fell asleep."

"Will I'm glad your okay and you met Hagrid, how did you like him?"

"He was really nice, I like him a lot." Hermione and I continued to talk about school and the teachers.

Katie came though the doorway after a while, "Hey Ginny, your brother, the one with the glasses sent me up here to ask about you and Hermione? He wants to know where you have been and if Hermione got lost."

"Oh, I forgot all about Percy," Hermione said, jumping off of my bed. "I will go down and tell Percy your okay Ginny."

"Alright thanks Hermione," I said as Hermione left the room.

"So that's Hermione Granger," Katie said, sitting down on my bed. " I heard she is the smartest girl in second year and she is a muggle-born. Wait she is the girl you mentioned who is best friends with your brother and Harry Potter.

"Yeah, she is really nice." Katie got up to get ready for bed and I turned to my little black diary, picked up my quill and started to write.

_Tom, I think I fell asleep while writing to you, I hope your not mad_

**_Oh, don't worry Gin, I figured something important came up when you didn't respond_**

_I think I fell asleep and then I woke up and went for a walk. While I was out on a walk I ran into Hagrid and had tea with him and then I think I came back here and fell asleep._

**_Do you mean Rubeus Hagrid?_**

_Yeah, did you know him?_

**_Yeah we were classmates when I went to Hogwarts, he was two years younger than me._**

_What house was Hagrid in?_

**_Gryffindor but sadly my fifth year, Hagrid's third year, he was expelled._**

_He was expelled, why?_

**_I caught him raising werewolf cubs under his bed and wrestling trolls in the Forbidden Forest._**

_I don't believe Hagrid would do that... yet I don't know him very well._

**_It's sad but true._**

_I'm not going to tell anybody about this, Hagrid is probably just trying to forget what happened and I don't want to make him relive it._

**_Your a sweet girl Ginny Weasley._**

_Thank you Tom. Goodnight._

**_Goodnight._**

I closed my diary and noticed something gray lying underneath it. I picked it up and realized it was a rooster feather, why do I have a rooster feather in my bed? Where would I pick up a rooster feather? It must have been when I was out on my walk, I probably just walked by a chicken coop and somehow it landed on me. Yeah, that has to be it. There's no other explanation.


	11. The Voice

It's Saturday! I survived my first week at Hogwarts! For wanting to go to Hogwarts my whole life my first week didn't go as I imagined. I have decided to make the best of today and do something fun. I sit up and stretch my arms over my head and slowly open my eyes. What the...

There are rooster feathers all over my bed, last night there was only one underneath my diary? How did I go from one to my bed being covered? More importantly where did they come from? I have got to get out of this room. I hurriedly dressed and ran down the stairs, heading straight for the Great Hall. When I reached the Gryffindor table I saw Percy talking with someone from his year. He looked up and saw me approaching and stared pointedly, as if saying 'you better sit by me.'

What does he want? I haven't done anything wrong. I sat down across from him and helped myself to fried eggs and bacon.

"Ginny, why didn't you come down for dinner?" That's right, I remember now.

"Hermione told you I fell asleep right?"

"Yeah she did,"

"Then you already know,"

"Are you okay Ginny?"

"I'm fine, just yesterday I was tired,"

"Are you sure your fine?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly okay Perce. Stop worrying."

"Okay then I will make sure to tell mum when I right to her."

That's what I was going to do today, I was going to write to mum. I look up and down the table looking for the rest of my brothers. There's Ron talking with Hermione but wheres...

"Percy, where are Fred and George?"

"Quidditch practice,"

"Could I watch,"

"Yeah, anybody can,"

I finished my breakfast and then hurried up to my dorm room for paper and a quill. I figure I will write to mum while I watch practice. I have a problem, I don't know where the Quidditch stadium is. I head back into the Great Hall and see Ron and Hermione still at the breakfast table. I will just go with them down to the stadium.

"... Honestly Ronald, I don't see why you don't just write home for another,"

"Yeah and get another howler back."

"Well whose fault is it to begin with?"

Ron opened his mouth, full of food, to retort when Hermione caught sight of me.

"Hi Ginny. How are you this morning?"

"Good, Are you guys going to watch Quidditch practice?"

"Yeah, why?" Ron asked, his mouth still full of food.

"Could I go down with you guys,"

"Of course..." Hermione started.

"Wait. Why can't you go down by yourself?"

"I don't know where the stadium is, any more stupid questions?" Ron just glared at me.

When they were done eating, we went down to the stadium together. When we sat down I took out my paper and quill.

"Your not going to record practice are you?" Ron asked, dumbly.

"Im writing to mum,"

"Oh, can I borrow a piece of paper?"

"No get your own."

"Honestly you two, do you always bicker?" Hermione's question was not answered.

"What are does prats doing?" Ron asked. I looked at the field where a group of Slytherins all holding broomsticks were walking on the field during the Gryffindor Quidditch practice.

"Come on, let's go up there so we can actually hear what's going on," Ron said. We hurried down to the pitch, Ron and Hermione ran forward but I hung back so I was out of sight but close enough so I could hear what was going on.

"I'm the new Slytherin seeker Weasley," said the Malfoy boy. If he is their seeker, Harry will have no trouble beating him. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."

What a spoiled little... he bought his way onto the team.

"Good, aren't they? Perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them. "

What a jerk!

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they got in on pure talent." Hermione said.

You go Hermione, I love how she had the nerve to stand up those idiots.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood, " Malfoy spat.

I can't believe he just said that, the filthy little...

Ron jumped at Malfoy, I felt a sense of pride at Ron. Ron pulled out his wand and Bang. Did Malfoy hit Ron? No, Malfoy's wand isn't even drawn. There Ron is on the ground, he hit himself with his own spell due to his malfunctioning wand. Wait he's throwing up... slugs? What is wrong with his wand?

Harry and Hermione got on either side of Ron and pulled him along as he continued to belch slugs. The whole Slytherin team is on the ground, rolling with laughter. Somebody stop them, it wasn't funny.

* * *

That night I write in my diary, not to Tom but something different. The words are ringing in my head and the only way to get them out are to write them down.

_Come... Come to me... Let me rip you... Let me tear you... Let me kill you..._

The voice in my head rings, it's chilling and terrifying, it freezes me to the bone. I'm so cold I just want to wrap up in the comforter and pray it takes the cold away. The cold is so cold that it's painful. What's worse is the voice reverberating around my head, my head hurts. I grip my head, hoping it will make the pain go away.

* * *

I wake up, boiling to death and tangled in my blankets. What happened, I had a bad dream but what was it?

"Ginny?"

"Ginny?"

"Ginny?"

"Ginny?"

I look around me to see my roommates peering down at me, their expressions full of horror.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"You were screaming," Katie said.

"No it was more like a mixture of screaming and moaning," Delany said.

"I just heard the moaning," Jordyn said.

"Is anybody else worried about the fact that she was thrashing around like her blankets were trying to strangle her," Chelsea said.

"I did all that?" I asked, unable to remember any of it.

"Yeah," they all said.

"What were you dreaming?" Katie asked.

"I don't know, I really don't and that's what scares me the most." From the looks on their faces, it scared them too.


	12. Life at School

I haven't woken up screaming since that one time in my first week at Hogwarts but I have had nightmares ever since then. After I wake up from having my 'finding Harry' nightmares I go to lessons where I usually fall asleep. I haven't been able to sleep very well at night so I sleep in class. Snape has already given me three detentions for sleeping in Potions and a month hasn't gone by.

"Three detentions in three weeks," Snape sneered at me as I clean out old cauldrons full of who knows what. "You are becoming a lot like your brothers."

I ignore him and just keep scrubbing potion off of the cauldron I'm working on. By the time I get out of detention it's already ten and I still have to do homework. I'm not going to get to sleep until midnight, I'm going to have trouble sleeping, fall asleep in class and then get detention again. It's a vicious cycle.

I don't really have any friends either, I thought I had friends in my roommates but they have been ignoring me ever since they were woken up by my screaming. The only person who I might consider to be my friend is Colin Creevey but even he is cooler than me. Colin Creevey is cooler than me and he carries around a muggle camera and takes pictures of everything.

I'm looking forward to flying lessons tomorrow, something fun, to look forward to. This is my life, after I finish sleeping in my classes and being made fun of by my class mates I go up to my room to look for the bright side and write to Tom. Tom is my only real friend.

_Dear Tom, Harper and the rest of those stupid Slytherin boys made fun of taped up books and asked if I stole my Lockhart books._

**_Why would they think that_**

_Simply because my books are all second hand and the Lockhart books are new because there the ones Harry gave me. I guess I don't mind cause Harry did give them to me._

If I'm not writing to Tom about the Slytherin boys being mean I'm writing to him about the Slytherin girls making fun of me for my tattered robes.

_Dear Tom I don't know what's wrong with me I have been falling asleep in class._

**_Why_**

_I can't sleep at night due to my nightmares and when I wake up from them I'm covered in rooster feathers and I don't know why._

**_Perhaps someone is planning a joke on you_**

_That would make sense since nobody at Hogwarts likes me._

**_Don't say that_**

_Alright, my brothers like me._

**_Don't worry Ginny you will make friends and don't you have flying lessons to look forward to._**

_Yeah, I really like flying. Ever since I was little I have been taking out my brothers brooms in turn._

**_Why_**

_They won't let me fly with them._

I always cheer up after writing to Tom.

The next day I head down to the Quidditch Pitch by myself and stand by myself until are teacher arrives.

"Good afternoon first years, I'm Madame Hooch and I will be your flying instructor." She was a thin woman with graying hair.

"I want you to stand by a broom, stick your hand over to it and say up."

I did just that, I stood by a broom at the end of a row and said up. The broom immediately flew up into my hand, it was one of the few ones that did. Colin Creevey's broom didn't even move and Luna Lovegood didn't even try to get her broom off of the ground.

Once that was done we were instructed to mount our brooms and Madame hooch went around correcting are grips. I was happy when she told me my grip was perfect.

"Alright, now when I blow my whistle I want you all to rise in the air, take a lap around the pitch and land back down," Madame Hooch said.

She blew her whistle and I kicked off of the ground and started flying. Soon I was ahead of everybody, racing around the pitch. I shouldn't say racing because the broom's fastest speed seems to be a snail but I'm doing better than everybody else. I guess the broom senses that I want to go so it's trying to go as fast as it can. I finished my lap while half of the class were still trying to turn there brooms in the right direction.

When flying lessons were over I ran up to my dorm room to write to Tom.

_Dear Tom, Today was my first flying lesson and I was the best in the class._

**_Congratulations Ginny_**

_I think when I get older I will join the Gryffindor Quidditch team_

**_What position would you want to play?_**

_Seeker but Harry is seeker and I want to be on the team when he is still on the team so I think I will try out for chaser._

**_Harry's a seeker_**

_Yeah last year was when he joined_

_**Wasn't Harry a first year last year?**_

_Yeah, he is the youngest seeker in a generation. Isn't that amazing._

**_He must be a good flyer._**

_He is, I watched him when he played two sided Quidditch at the Burrow, I can't wait to watch him in a Quidditch match._

It's October already, the weather is getting colder but thank goodness I'm by the common fire doing homework. I'm finishing up a essay for Professor McGonagall when Percy sits down by me.

"Hi Ginny," Percy said.

"Hi Perce."

"You have been looking pale lately."

"Thank you, you look good too."

"I only said it because I think your catching a cold and I want you to go to Madame Pompfrey for a pepper up potion."

"No, I'm fine Percy,"

"You don't look fine,"

"I'm just pale because I haven't been outside in a while, due to all this homework."

"I saw you walking around the grounds just yesterday."

Great he caught me in a lie, I better agree to this or he could go on for hours, "Fine, I will take the potion if you will leave me alone."

Percy debated on this before saying, "Alright, you have a deal. You take the potion tomorrow and I won't bother on the subject anymore."

I glanced at him suspiciously, "Shake on it," I finally say.

Sighing Percy stuck out his hand and he left me to my homework.

Percy is really trying to replace mum with all his mollycoddling that he has been doing to me. Not a second goes by without him asking why I have been getting detention or why I have been sleeping in class or why I haven't been able to sleep. I appreciate Percy worrying about me but enough is enough.

The next day I was walking down the corridor while people called, "Hey Firehead."

I took the pepper up potion and now steam is coming out of my ears, making my head look like it's on fire. I hate Percy.

The month of October want by slowly for me, with all of the homework I have to do. I have to map out the moon and planet movements for Astronomy, Practice the levitation spell for Charms, read up on Professor Lockhart for DADA, read up Dittany for Herbology, try to remember who invented the self stirring cauldron for History of Magic and so on.

I can't wait for the end of the month, Halloween being the next thing that I'm looking forward to.


	13. The First Attack

It's Halloween today! I think as I wake up to the usual sight of rooster feathers covering my bed, I have become used to the sight and have stopped worrying about it. That evening when I entered the Great Hall, the first thing I noticed were Hagrid's gigantic pumpkins that I had seen outside his cabin. I'm going to assume that Hagrid did the carving because of the different creatures carved into the pumpkins orange flesh. As I headed to the Gryffindor table I glanced up at the enchanted ceiling, the weather was outside was cloudy and looked like it was about to storm. There were candles floating around the Great Hall, it looked mysterious and I love it.

I sit by Fred, George and Lee because I'm still mad at Percy about the Pepper-up potion incident.

"Hi, you guys," I say as I sit down.

"Hey Gin," All three of them greeted me before going back to cheering on the dancing skeletons.

The table was loaded with food and the feast was as grand as the one at the beginning of the year. I dished up a bit of shepherds pie unto my plate because I know that it is Harry's favorite meal. When he was at The Burrow this summer he told mum it was his favorite dish and that her's is better than the pie at Hogwarts. I can see what he means, my mum's shepherds pie is better. In fact her whole cooking is better.

I look up and down the table to see if Harry and I are eating the same thing but I don't see him anywhere. I also don't see Ron or Hermione, where are those three?

"Hey, where is Ron?" I ask Fred and George.

"Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday party," Fred replied.

"I can't believe they agreed to go to that, sounds awful to me," George said.

"Hey Gin, why do you want to know, you don't like Ron," Fred said.

"She does like Harry though," George said. Based on the look the twins are giving each other, I'm in trouble.

"Do you want to sit by Harry Gin?" George asked.

"Do you want to hold hands with him and kiss under the light of the pumpkin?" Fred mocked.

"Shut up," I say while getting up. I hurry out of the hall and run up to my dorm room, slamming the door in my wake.

I hate Fred and George! Why do they constantly have to tease me?

I take out my little black diary and write to the only person who truly cares about me at Hogwarts.

_Dear Tom_

**_What is it Ginny_**

_I hate my brothers, all they ever do is tease me. I just wish they would quit._

**_By brothers, do you mean Fred and George?_**

_Yes, I was just eating Halloween dinner with them and asked them a simple question and they started to make fun of me?_

**_What was the question?_**

_Where is Ron?_

**_Why would they make fun of you for wanting to know where your brother is?_**

_They guessed that I really wanted to know where Harry was._

**_Oh, they were making fun of your crush on Harry. I'm sorry Ginny._**

_It's alright Tom. I will get over it but for now I just want to stay up here in my four poster and sleep._

**_Sleep tight Ginny and forget about your brothers._**

* * *

"If you want to save your true love you silly little girl, you must do as I say," a dark hooded figure tells me. His voice is high and cold and makes me shiver. I don't want to obey him but I have to if I want to save Harry. I head down to the chicken coop as usual knowing that Harry is just beyond. I open the gate and instead of the usual hundreds of chicken's that swarm me there is only one. I reach out and grab the chicken by the neck and crush it in my small hand. A knife appears by me, I grab it, slice the chicken open and dip my fingers into it's warm blood.

I leave the coop and walk until I hear the splash of water, I look down and I'm standing in a puddle, I look up and I'm facing a wall. I know what I must do, I don't want to do it but Harry's life depends on it. I reach my bloodied fingers up to the wall and write, 'The Chamber of Secrets...' I look down at my fingers and they are freed of blood. I glance down at my hand and I'm suprized to see that I'm holding the dead chicken. I dip my fingers into the chicken and continue writing, '... has been opened again...' I dip my fingers back into the chicken as if my fingers are the quill and the chicken blood is my ink, '... enemies of the heir...' I dip my fingers into the chicken for the last time, '... Beware!'

"Come, It's time to kill. The Chamber is open and I, the heir of Slytherin, have opened it for you," I say in a high piercing cold voice.

I quickly run away from the scene, not wanting to be spotted at the scene of the crime. I open the front door and throw the dead chicken as far away from me as possible. I continue running and don't stop until I reach my bed, it seems that all I do these days is run to my bed. This time I have a extremely good reason to be running to my bed, I opened the Chamber of Secrets and unleashed the monster within.

* * *

"_Rip... Tear... Kill..." _I sit up bolt right in my bed, feeling cold as ice. The voice I just heard it's icy cold and it makes me feel icy cold, despite the fact that I'm huddled underneath my blankets. The noise is reverberating around my head and causing me to have the worst headache I have ever had.

"_So... Hungry... For... So... Long..."_ Each word is a knife to my head, plunging into different spots each time. The chill envelopes me, making me feel like I will never feel warm again.

_"Kill... Time... To... Kill..." _I think my head is going to split open.

_"I... Smell... Blood... I... Smell... Blood..." _I wish this torture would end and it did.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," I woke up in a cold sweat, my heart pounding, my plams pounding, I felt terrified but I didn't know why. I know I had a bad dream but I don't know what it was about. I get out of bed and start to pace the room, what did I dream and why did it scare me? It must have been bad if I woke up screaming. Wait, this isn't the first time I woke up screaming, didn't I wake up screaming in my first week? That's right, that's why Katie and them won't hang out with me. I'm glad they weren't here for this episode, they might never speak to me and I may never have friends.

I look at myself in the full length mirror; my face is pale, my hair is sticking to my sweaty face and... and... I have paint all down my front. It looks like someone had paint on their hand and wiped it on my front. Wait I don't think it's paint, it's red and shining... It might be blood.

I hear footsteps on the stairs, I jump into bed, not wanting to be caught with paint or... blood on my front. My roomates enter the room, whispering together.

"Ginny, why are you up here?" Chelsea asked me.

"I was tired and went to bed early," I quickly say. It's a good thing I'm a good liar.

"You missed it then," Katie said, sitting on the end of my bed.

"What did I miss?"

"Miss. Norris was found dead," Katie continued.

"What?" I ask horrified, who would kill Miss. Norris? I know everyone would love to give her a good kick but kill her? I don't believe it.

"She was found hanging to a torch by her tail," Jordyn said.

"She was stiff though," Delaney said. "What could have caused that?"

"I don't know but the message is what wireds me out," Katie said.

"What message?" I ask.

"On the wall, outside of Moaning Mrytles bathroom, 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened again, enemies of the heir beware."

I felt a chill in my bones as Katie told me the message that was written on the wall, it sounds familiar.

I pick up my diary, Tom will make me feel better.

_Dear Tom, Something awful happened._

**_What happened Ginny_**

_A cat was attacked tonight and I have no idea where I was._

The light went out and I couldn't see Tom's response, so I went down to the Common room.

_**Tonight is Halloween, you were at the feast but Fred and George were being mean so you went up to the dorm room to write to me. I helped you cheer up and you went to sleep.**_

_That doesn't explain why I have paint covering my robe_

**_Somebody must have been playing a trick on you_**

_I don't think so, I have paint on my robe and at the scene of where the cat was attacked there is a message scwalred in paint. I think I wrote the message, I think I attacked Miss. Norris._

For the first time this school year, nothing Tom wrote could cheer me up or persuade me otherwise. I just know I attacked that poor cat.

"Ginny."

"Ginny."

"Ginny."

I open my eyes and there Ron is, he is leaning over me, a worried expression in his eyes.

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" Ron asked.

"I... I..." Should I tell Ron about what I suspect? "I heard about the attack on Miss. Norris and I couldn't sleep so I came down here to write in my diary." I said, gesturing to the little black book that had fallen on the floor.

"Don't worry about Miss. Norris, she was just petrified and she will be cured and returned to normal, unfortunatly."

I feel better now that I know that I didn't kill her but still I petrified her. "Still..."

"No, Don't worry about it. You haven't got to know her yet so trust me when I say were better off without her." My bottom lip trembled, I can understand why Ron would say that but if he knew what I think I know he probally would be singing a different tune. I looked up at saw Harry and Hermione hovering over me. Great now Harry is here and I won't be able to say what I'm thinking.

"Stuff like this, doesn't happen often at Hogwarts. They will catch the manic who did it and have him out of here in no time." What if I'm the manic? "I just hope they have time to petrify Filch before he is expelled." I could be expelled? Ron must have saw my horrified expression for he quickly said, "Im only joking." Yeah, too bad it isn't funny.


	14. A match to be remembered

All anybody can do is talk about the attack and all I can do is worry that I'm the one responsible for the attack on Miss. Norris. I can't tell anybody my worries because I would be kicked out of Hogwarts although the students would cheer me for getting rid of Miss. Norris for a while. Filch is keeping my guilt, or not guilt since I still don't know if I did it or not fresh in my mind, by patrolling the place where his cat was attacked. After Ron tried to cheer me up I went down to check out the scene of the crime and soon as I saw it I went into the nearest bathroom to throw up to the sound of Moaning Myrtle's wails. Now every time I walk by and see the writing and Filch, I feel like throwing up all over again. It's awful. Every one keeps on saying that Harry is the one who attacked Miss. Norris. I know that Harry didn't because Harry would never do anything like that, he is the kindest person I know.

To make things worse, I still have been having nightmares every night, I can't sleep at night so I end up sleeping in class. Im getting paler and paler because I haven't been outside in a long time. I don't have any time with all of the homework I need to do. I rarely have any free time but when I do have free time, I write to Tom. With the rest of my time I do homework and yet Im still falling behind. To makes things even worse every Potions lesson Snape comments on my lack of potion making skills, or lack of, and finds some reason to take away points.

Tom keeps on trying to cheer me up and convince me that the attack on Miss. Norris wasn't my fault but I don't believe him. Tom keeps on telling me that my dreams don't mean anything and that I shouldn't be afraid of them. I have no idea if I should believe him or not. For now, I guess I will believe him, Tom has never wronged me so I will continue to trust him.

_Tom, what do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?_

**_Ginny, do you still think you attacked that cat because like I have told you many times before you just..._**

_No, no... I just want to know what it is? Everybody at Hogwarts does?_

**_Alright, I will tell you what I know but you have to promise never to tell anyone?_**

_I promise, besides who am I going to tell? Moaning Myrtle is more popular than me?_

**_Who?_**

_Just some female ghost who haunts a second-floor womans bathroom. Nobody ever goes into her bathroom, will I go in there when I want to be alone, which is a lot theses days. Anyway I promise._

**_Alright, the Chamber exists. Your teachers will try to tell you otherwise but don't believe them, the Chamber exists. It was opened when I was at school fifty years ago. The Chamber was made by Salazar Slytherin, who founded Slytherin house. Salazar thought that Hogwarts should only admit those students of pureblood, but when the other houses disagreed with him he left the school._**

_He made the Chamber before he left though?_

**_Thats right. He made the Chamber and hid it so nobody but his true heir can open it and release the monster within._**

_Th... th... the monster within?_

**_The monster is supposed to clear away all those students who are unworthy of entering the school._**

_Muggleborns_

**_Correct. The monster was unleashed in my years at Hogwarts. It attacked several students and killed one before it was caught._**

_Thats not going to happen this time, right Tom?_

**_Of course it won't happen this time? Why would history repeat itself?_**

I have been thinking about what Tom wrote to me about the Chamber of Secrets a lot these days and I really hope history doesn't repeat itself because I do not want anyone to die. No one at Hogwarts deserves to die, not even those stuck up Slytherins who make fun of my taped up school books. Although I wouldn't mind if the monster attacked Snape.

I was walking down the corridor thinking about all the ways I wish the monster would attack Snape. I just suffered through a lesson where I somehow managed to explode my claudron all over my face and Snape took off twenty points for pure stupidity. While I was mulling over Snapes attack in my head, I saw Ron, Hermione and Harry headed down the corridor. I didn't want Harry to see me with my failed potion all over my face so I ducked behind a suit of armour.

As they passed I overheard Ron say, "Honestly, if they sorting hat tried to put me in Slytherin, I would have took the train straight back home."

I gulped as I watched their figures head up to Gryffindor tower. If Ron knew, if my family knew, the sorting hat debated on putting me in Slytherin they would disown me. The first Weasley to be a female and the first to be considered to be put in Slytherin, I would be a laughingstock. I defiantly have to make sure nobody finds out about my suspicions that I attacked Miss. Norris. If anybody finds out I will be expelled and made into the laughingstock I would have been if I were put into Slytherin.

Actually being expelled might not be that bad, I would be with mum and dad and I wouldn't constantly be with my brothers and I wouldn't be teased and I wouldn't have to worry about my homework and... I can't get expelled, even though it would help out my school problems, I just can't cause my family that kind of humiliation.

The only thing I can do to stop myself from turning myself in and getting expelled on purpose is by finding things to look forward to. I had Halloween to look forward to last week and this week I have the upcoming Quidditch match to look forward to. The match is Gryffindor vs. Slytherin and I can't wait to watch Harry play in an actual Quidditch match instead of an old field.

On Saturday morning, the day of the Quidditch match, it was cloudy and seemed like it was going to rain. I walked down to the pitch with Colin prattling on in my ear, Colin is annoying but he is my only friend so I just pretend Im listening to him by occasionally nodding my head. I look around the Gryffindor stands for where Colin and I should sit. Percy is talking to a group of his prefect friends and Ron is sitting with Hermione.

Let's see, sit by Percy and have to ignore both him and Colin or sit by Ron and have to ignore him and Colin. It's a hard decision. I will sit by Ron because Hermione is always nice to me.

"Hi guys," I say as I sit down by Hermione.

"Hey Ginny. You're oddly happy," Ron said a knowing smile on his face.

"Shut up or I will sic Fred and George on you," I say, before Ron can say Harry's name.

"I wasn't going to say anything, so no need to unleash the artillery on me."

The Gryffindor Quidditch team came out of the changing rooms and Colin and his camera went off. Non-stop clicking in your ear could drive anybody crazy.

"Colin, if you don't stop taking pictures of the team on the field, you will run out of film before they get in the air."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that Ginny, I brought extra film with me."

Great, I slumped back in my seat and listened to the clicking.

"Nice try Gin. One of these days Im going to take his entire unused film collection and dump it in the lake." Ron scowled at the bouncing Colin beside me.

Harry is a good flyer! He is better than the rest of his team and he is certainly better than those stupid stuck-up Slytherins on their stupid stuck-up, bought by Malfoy's dad broomsticks. Malfoy is nothing compared to Harry, he may have a faster broom than Harry but nothing can beat the natural ability that Harry has.

I watch as Harry roams around the pitch, keeping an eye out for the snitch and staying out of the other players way. A bludger zoomed by Harry's head and I felt my heart skip a beat. Fred... or wait it might be George, I can't tell which one from this far way hits the bludger at a pudgy Slytherin. The bludger, however, changed course a few feet from the Slytherin and came back towards Harry. Luckily George or it might be Fred hits it before it can reach Harry. The bludger changed course again and headed back to Harry. It kept on following Harry as he flew across the pitch.

"Ron, do bludgers normally just follow one person?" I ask, already knowing the answer but hoping for a different one.

"No... This is weird... it's like that bludger has it out for Harry."

Not only is Harry having a hard time with the bludger that is insisting on following him but Fred and George are too. They both are flying after and around harry trying to stop it from murdering him. To top it all off Slytherin is winning 60-0.

"It's a time out, the Gryffindors will figure out some how to deal with Harry's bludger," Ron said.

Everyone watched as the Gryffindor team huddled together. When they broke apart Fred and George didn't follow Harry into the sky, they headed after the second bludger.

"Never mind, I appear to have been wrong. Their strategy appears to be to kill Harry." Ron said.

"Harry probably decided on this, you know how stubborn he is on doing stuff himself." Hermione said.

"He probably decided to have Fred and George leave him alone because their was no way he could get the snitch with them trying to keep the bludger away from him." I say, to three agreed nods.

'Why is Harry just sitting still, is he having a tea party with Malfoy or something?" Ron asked sarcastically.

The bludger hit Harry on the elbow, causing the crack to be heard all the way up here in the stands. The angle that Harry's arm is at and the sound of the crack leaves no doubt in my mind that it's broken. All of a sudden Harry starts moving again, charging at Malfoy, good arm outstretched.

"He's going to attack Malfoy!" Ron said excitedly before yelling, "GET HIM HARRY, GET HIM HARRY!"

"NO! He's going to crash," Hermione squealed, one hand clutched on her cheek in nerves. I started to wonder why her other hand isn't clutching her face when I look down to see that Im gripping her free arm tight.

Harry hit the ground, arm bedraggled and something gripped in his non-injured hand.

"He has the snitch," I squeal.

"He does, he does, oh Ron we have to get down there." Hermione says as I turn lose of her arm.

Ron and Hermione run down to the pitch with me in tow and Colin behind me. As the four of us run toward Harry, I can heard Lee Jordan announce, "HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

When we get to Harry the four of us, push to the front of the crowd just as Harry's eyes flicker open. Good, he is awake.

"Oh no, not you!" Harry murmurs. I glance around and see the nightmare that Harry is seeing. Gildory Lockhart, kneeling over him.

"Doesn't know what he is saying." Lockhart says. "I will fix it in a gif."

Oh, yes he does. Harry is perfectly aware that you are the biggest git on the face of this Earth.

"NO, I will go up to the hospital wing and Colin I do not want a picture of this." Harry said but neither one listened to him.

Lockhart waved his wand and oh... Harry isn't going have to worry about his broken bones anymore since Lockhart did him the favor of removing all the bones in his arm. Colin clicked his camera faster than ever and continued to click as Ron and Hermione brought Harry up to the hospital wing.

The crowd followed the three up to the castle and I turned to Colin, snatching away his camera.

"Hey, give that back. Why..."

"Why? I will give you why. Harry said he didn't want a picture of him lying in the mud with a broken arm and who took that to mean that you needed to take as many pictures of him as possible. Why is a very good question, like why are you such an idiot." Colin stared at me, open mouthed.

I don't want to yell at him but sometimes he just makes me so mad and ugh...

"Im not an idiot and I was taking pictures of Harry because he is my friend and..."

"Ha, your not his friend, you just wish you were." I yell right back at him. I don't know why Im so mad, I guess it's just the thought of Harry lying in the cold mud with no bones in his arm.

"Your one to talk. You have a crush on Harry and let's face it all you ever will be to Harry is Ron's little sister."

I fell speechless, Colin had thrown my worst fear up in my face. He knew it would hurt me and did it because I had hurt him."

"Take that back," I said, drawing my wand.

"Never," Colin said, pulling out this own wand.

"Colin Im warning you,"

"What are you going to do? Shoot sparks at me."

"I can do more than that Im excellent at Charms unlike you."

"Fine you can give me a bloody nose but at least I can get through a Potions lesson without getting points taken away from Gryffindor."

"Thats not fair, you know Snape hates me,"

Colin wasn't listening, "Also, at least I have friends, unlike some people."

"Colin... your such a... prat," I cried before turning around and running into the castle. Once inside I slowed down to a walk and headed up to Gryffindor tower. I know that I shouldn't have said those things to Colin but he just made me mad and I couldn't control my temper. I guess I deserved all those things he said but what hurts the most is that everything Colin said is true. I don't think Harry will ever like me and I don't have any friends, _**ill**_ other than Tom. Tom will cheer me up, he always does.

_Tom, today was one of my worst days at Hogwarts._

**_Why what happened Ginny?_**

_A lot. Today started out great and I was even smiling because today was the match, you know the one I told you about._

**_The thing that was keeping you going?_**

_Yeah and the match started out good. I was sitting with Ron, Hermione and Colin and I was watching Harry play._

**_Is he as good as when you watched him over the summer?_**

_Yeah he is, in fact he is better than over the summer. However something strange happened during the match. One of the two bludgers would not leave Harry alone, where ever he went the bludger went._

**_Somebody bewitched the bludger to try and knock Harry from his broom?_**

_Yeah_

**_Who would do that?_**

_Ron and Hermione think Malfoy and I believe them. Malfoy is certainly evil enough to do it._

_**Did Harry ever get hit?**  
_

_Once in the elbow, right before he caught the snitch._

**_Harry caught the snitch with a broken arm?_**

_He did, he really is an amazing seeker._

**_So what happened next?_**

_Harry was lying in the mud with his broken arm trying to tell Lockhart that he didn't want him to fix it and Lockhart still attempted to fix Harry's arm_

**_Why didn't Harry want Lockharts help, if he was in pain you would think he would want anybody's help._**

_Lockhart is rubbish at magic, I don't care how many things he says he has done, it's a fact that Lockhart is rubbish at magic. Lockhart removed all the bones from Harry's arm instead of healing it._

_**What an idiot, how can you make an mistake like that?**  
_

_You already said the reason, he is an idiot. However, that's not the complete reason of why Im upset. While Harry was lying in the mud he told Colin that he didn't want picture of him lying in the mud and Colin took it to mean that he needed to take as many pictures as possible. I was so mad at Colin that I waited until the pitch was clear and then I started to yell at him._

**_What did you say to him?_**

_Some things that Im not proud of and Colin said some things back that really hurt me._

**_Like what?_**

_Like how Im rubbish at Potions, I have no friends and that Harry will never like me. I deserved it though, I did say some things I shouldn't have to Colin._

**_Don't worry about it Ginny, you two said those things because you were mad not because you meant them. If I were you I would get some sleep and then apologize to Colin in the morning._**

_Okay I will. Thank you Tom, you really are a good friend. I don't know what I would do without you?_

**_That's what Im here for Ginny. Now go to sleep, I promise that you will feel better in the morning... Oh you will sleep alright but you wont feel better in the morning._**

I fell asleep before Tom even finished his sentence his words disappearing into the page, never to be seen again.

* * *

Harry! I must save Harry! I quickly got out of bed and put on my robe and slippers. I slipped down the girls staircase and out of the common room, not sure where I was going but knowing that I was going the right way. I found myself outside of Moaning Myrtle's out-of-order bathroom and slipped inside. I headed toward the sink and looked for the snake on the tap. There it is.

_Open!_The words coming out of my mouth, did not sound human. It was like I spoke a different language without knowing how.

_Oh great creature of the greatest house, Im the heir of Slytherin and Im here to finish what your great master started. Oh come now and kill._

Again I heard the words come from my lips but I had no idea how I spoke the strange language.

I heard something move and knew I had to get out of their. I exited the bathroom and headed back up to Gryffindor tower. I didn't make it though, my head started to pound as I reached the fourth floor. I slid down the wall as my head felt like it was going to explode.

_Blood... Must have blood... Kill... This time... Must kill..._

As the cold voice quit speaking I no longer felt like my head was going to explode but I felt like I would feel warm again.


	15. Percy and Tom to the rescue

Why does my head hurt? Was my first thought as I woke up the next morning. The second was, 'I hope I didn't do anything stupid last night to make it hurt like this.' As I got up and started to dress I tried to remember what happened last night but for some reason I couldn't.

Lets see, I went to the game and Harry had the bludger attack him. That's right, I should go up to the hospital wing to check in on Harry. Also I yelled at Colin for taking pictures of Harry when Harry told him not to. That's right I came back up here, distraught, and wrote to Tom and Tom advised that I sleep and apologize in the morning. I hope Colin will forgive me, he may be annoying but he is nice and my only friend.

I headed down to the Great Hall and looked for him having his usual breakfast of bacon and eggs. He was no where to be seen, I left the hall and decided to check the Library. As I headed up the stair, I saw Ron and Hermione whispering about something.

"Hi Hermione. Hi Ron. Have you seen Colin?" I asked as I approached them.

They both froze, Ron in the middle of saying something.

"Um..." Ron started.

"Oh, Ginny!" Hermione said.

"What?"

"Ginny... Colin..." Hermione started.

"... was attacked last night," Ron finished for her.

"Im really sorry Ginny," Hermione said.

"He is in the hospital wing if you don't believe us," Ron said.

I just stood there staring at the two of them before I turned around and headed up to the hospital wing.

There he is lying in a bed near the door. I approach his bed, his arms are held out in front of him, clutching his camera.

Oh Colin, you stupid, stupid boy. You were attacked and after I said all those awful things to you. Who did this too you?

Wait, did I do this to you? I thought remembering my fears about Miss. Norris. Was I so mad at Colin that I attacked him? Is that why I can't remember what I did last night? How could I make him this stone cold and stiff though? The best magic I can do, is make an object float in the air so it can't have been me. If it wasn't me, then who was it?

Poor, poor Colin! Dead to the world, lying here on this hospital bed, stiff as a board. At least he has his camera with him and he stayed the night in the same room as Harry, that will make him really happy.

I looked around the hospital room to see if Harry is still here. There he is, sleeping in the bed at the far end of the room. I walk over to his bed, his black hair messy and sprawled out on the pillow. His lighting scar standing out on his forehead, Harry would hate that his hair isn't covering it right now. I glance at his right arm, no longer rubbery looking. He must have grown all of his bones back in one night, that must have hurt and Lockhart is too blame.

I remember the anger I felt towards Lockhart last night and then I remember my anger at poor Colin lying in the only other occupied bed. I shouldn't have gotten mad at Colin, he just was excited and wouldn't listen to anyone, even Harry. I shouldn't have yelled, what if Colin never wakes up and the last thing I said to him was that he's a prat Oh, what if it really was me who attacked him. Oh...

I ran out of the hospital wing and into the nearest bathroom, throwing up in the first toilet I came across. I felt hot tears run down my cheeks, tears for Colin, the throwing up for the awful human being I have become. The old Ginny would never have attacked someone out of anger. I need to write to Tom, he will know what to do.

I left the bathroom, wiping away my tears.

"Ginny? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I looked up and saw Percy standing next to a pretty black haired girl. Percy walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulder, asking again, "What's wrong?"

"It's... It's... Colin," I sniffed.

"Colin?"

"Colin Creevey. The really annoying boy in my year who is always taking pictures with his muggle camera."

"The one who is obsessed with Harry?"

"Yeah, him. Last night Colin was... was... attacked."

"What?"

"I went to see him in the hospital wing and he was lying there unmoving, unseeing and... and..."

"You're afraid you will be next?" I glanced at Percy through my teary eyes. That's not what I was going to say, I was going to mention my fears but maybe it's best if I don't?

"Yeah," I lie.

"Don't worry Gin, your not going to be attacked. The monster is attacking muggle-borns and you're a pureblood so you have nothing to be afraid of. Besides they will capture the git who is doing this and expel him before you can say attack."

My eyes widened as I realized something, without saying a word I ran off to Gryffindor tower, needing to speak to Tom about the past.

"Ginny! Where are you running off too?" I heard Percy calling after me as I continued to run.

_Tom! Something dreadful has happened._

**_Not again Ginny_**

_Yes again. There was another attack. This time it was on Colin Creevey._

**_The boy with the muggle camera got attacked?_**

_Yes and I did it_

**_Ginny I told you before, you can't have..._**

_Yes I could have or at least I thought I could have. When I first heard the news about Colin, I thought I did because I had motive. Last night I was extremely mad at Colin for taking those pictures of Harry and I yelled at him and called him name and said some things I shouldn't have. I thought I could have because I can't remember what I did last night, after I wrote to you about him._

**_That doesn't mean you did it._**

_It is a great possibility though. However Percy just tried to cheer me up in the hall and he said that the monster was going after muggle-borns. Just like it was fifty years ago, what if the past is repeating itself?_

**_It's a possibility._**

_It's either that or I did it or maybe it's both, maybe Im the heir of Slytherin._

**_You can't be, your in Gryffindor._**

_Yeah but the Sorting Hat debated on putting me in Slytherin. Also Im a pureblood, the same as Salazar Slytherin, and all the purebloods are somehow related. What if Salazar Slytherin is my ancestor and Im the heir of Slytherin?_

**_Ginny, will you listen to yourself? You're talking crazy. Your just upset about poor old Colin and looking for someone to blame. Now most of the time people in your situation will blame others but you're blaming yourself without any reason whats so ever._**

_Sorry Tom, I guess Im just going a little crazy.I keep on going back and forth on if it really was me who attacked Colin. I guess Im kind of wishy-washy._

**_Oh don't worry about it Ginny. I would do the same thing in your situation. Im just glad Im here to make you feel better and stop blaming yourself._**

_Im glad your here too Tom, I don't know what I would do without you? You're like a friend that I can fit into my pocket and carry with me, where ever I go._

**_Thank you Ginny_**

_Hey Tom, fifty years ago where there were all those attacks, why did they person finally stop?_

**_The person stopped because I stopped them._**

_You did?_

**_I did, I was given an award and everything. In fact I think it's still in the trophy room._**

_Hold on, I want to go see this._

I slipped the diary into my pocket and headed to the trophy room. it took me a while to find it but there it was indeed. Inscribed on a gold plague were the words: _Tom Riddle, Special Services to the School._  


I sat down, leaning against the trophy case and began writing to Tom.

_Wow, that's amazing Tom, I can't believe you caught the person who was unleashing the monster. Were you scared you were going to be attacked too?_

**_I was, but it was a relief to have finally caught the person._**

_Who was it?_

**_Rubeus Hagrid_**

I dropped my quill and it rolled across the floor. No, it can't be... not Hagrid. Hagrid is the kindest teacher at Hogwarts. His eyes are full of warmth when you talk with him. There is no way that he unleashed the monster, no way.

_That can't be true._ I wrote once I had retrieved my quill from across the room.

**_Im sorry Ginny but it is. He is a good guy and I know he didn't mean to unleash that beast but Hagrid has a soft spot for fangerous animal and see's the good where most people see the bad._**

_That does sound like Hagrid. I know that he didn't do it on purpose._

**_Of course he didn't. He never meant to attack or kill anybody but he did release the beast and for that he was expelled._**

_If he was expelled, then how come he is still at Hogwarts?_

**_I think because Professor Dippet, the headmaster at that time, wanted to keep an eye on him. Being gamekeeper is an excellent job for Hagrid, he can can enjoy the outdoors and take care of the animals he loves so much. The sad part is that he can never do magic again._**

_Why?_

**_His wand was broken in half._**

I thought of Hagrid's pumpkins and how when I asked him about them, he acted really nervous. I was confused at the time because I thought he could do magic but if his wand is broken in two...?

_**Ginny? Are you still there?**_

_Yeah, I was just thinking about Hagrid._

**_Ginny I know that your friends with Hagrid but you should be careful around him._**

_Hagrid would never harm me._

**_Not on purpose but if he knew that you know about his past then... he might... Will I just want you to promise me that you won't tell anybody what I just told you._**

_I promise_

"Hey Ginny!" A voice said as I closed the diary and put it into my pocket. I looked up to see the twins walking towards me.

"You know, it's not safe to be up here by yourself. You might be the next one to get attacked." Fred said.

"Yeah, if I were you I would watch my back cause I here the monster likes to go after first years." George said before the two turned around and headed out of the trophy room.

What on earth did he mean by that?

I found out the next day as I was walking to Transfiguration by myself. I was thinking about Colin and why somebody would attack him when something jumped out at me. I screamed simply because the thing was scary, all covered in feathers and reminding me of what my night clothes used to look like in the morning. The thing started to laugh and then I saw the flash of red hair as it ran away. One of these days Im going to murder those two.

I was foolish enough to believe that would be the end of it. They have been taking turns popping out at me, covered in feathers, boils, leaves, mud, water, some mysterious red stuff. Whatever they can find to cover themselves in, they have and all for the purpose of scaring me. The worst part is that it's working, I know that it's Fred and George but they do it at such odd times that I never know when they will attack next. Im constantly looking over my shoulder as I walk down the hallway and I have somebody check the hallways for me before I leave any room. The rest of the students are so used to this now that they automatically look my way to see if Im going to be screaming my head off in the near future.

_I wish they would stop, I have been having nightmares about things jumping out at me. _I wrote to Tom one day in the Library.

**_Tell them or a teacher or Percy_**

_I can't do that, I especially can't tell Percy because he will write to mum and the last thing I need is mum sending Fred and George a howler._

**_I thought you wanted them in trouble?_**

_If mum sends a howler she will bring my name into the mix and I don not want to be associated with them in a screaming ball of flame and my mothers voice echoing around the Great Hall._

**_Good Point._**

I closed the diary and rubbed my eyes, I need to get some sleep. Maybe I can take a quick nap before I do my homework? I got up and left the library, my mind preoccupied I forgot to check the hallway. I saw a red head coming my way, shrieked and started to run away.

"Ginny, it's just me. Im not Fred and George." I glanced behind me and say that it was just Percy.

"Sorry, I just really don't want to run into the twins."

"Yeah, same here but we have different reasons. Have they been scaring you that much?"

"Yes, I have been having nightmares."

"What? That's it Im writing to mum. I have warned them and warned them and this is the last straw." Percy ranted as he walked away in the direction of the Owlery.

"Wait Percy," I yelled running after him. "Please don't write to Mum." I said, stopping in front of him.

"Why not? If they have been causing you to have nightmares..."

"I really don't want mum's voice screaming about the situation all over the school."

Percy gave me a funny look and then he too remembered Ron's howler. "Alright, I won't write to mum but Im going to have a talk with them."

"Okay, thank you Perce,"

"No problem Gin," Together we walked up to Gryffindor Tower.

I managed to take a quick nap and when I woke I felt a lot better. I didn't have any nightmares, I wasn't covered in feathers, I could remember what I did that day. I felt better than I have, in what seems like a lifetime but is actually, since I started school. I decided I would go down to eat supper and then head back up to finish my homework.

I saw Harry talking with Ron and Hermione as the three of them were entering the Great Hall for their own supper. Maybe I will sit with them, in fact I will sit with them. Theres nothing scary about sitting with Harry Potter, nothing scary... AHHHHHHHH.

My scream caused everyone to turn my way, unfortunately that included Harry. That wasn't the worst part though for in front of me is one of my brothers covered in oozing boils and looking like the walking dead. It was awful both twins were there laughing along with everybody else in the vicinity. Thankfully Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't laughing.

"FRED! GEORGE! I have had enough!" The voice stopped all the laughter. I gulped and there stood Percy, hands on his hips, his cheeks flushed with anger.

"What have you had enough of?" George asked.

"That ridiculous badge on your chest." Fred said, waving his wand and making the boils disappear.

"No. I have had enough of you two scaring Ginny."

"Were not scaring her, were just trying to cheer her up" George said nonchalantly.

"How is jumping out at her every time she heads to class supposed to cheer her up?"

"She may not have been laughing but everybody else was" Fred said.

"If you two don't stop..."

"You'll what make us do our homework?" Fred asked.

"Take away our broomsticks?" George asked.

"No. I will write to mum." Fred and George stopped smiling. Percy smiled at their displeasure, "I will tell her all of your wrong doings and that Ginny has been having nightmares because of you too."

The hall was so quiet that you could hear a quill drop. Everybody was staring at Percy, whose cheeks were brighter than his hair, to Fred and George, who had their mouths wide open, to me and then back to Percy. I did not want to stare at anybody, especially Harry.

"Were Sorry Gin,"

"Will you forgive us?" They really did seem sorry, as if they truly have seen the error of their ways or at lease in this circumstance.

"Yeah, I will,"

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked, scaring Percy who had his back turned to her.

"Just some family bonding Professor," Percy said nervously.

"Will kindly do it in speaking tones,"

"Will do Professor," Percy said.

"Now all of you, don't you have supper to finish or homework to do?"

I have never loved Percy anymore than I do now. I guess yelling matches are the only way to fix some things.


	16. The Dueling Club

During the first week of December Professor McGonagall came around with a list for anybody who is staying at Hogwarts over the break to sign. I signed it since my brothers and I are staying at Hogwarts this Christmas. Hermione and Harry are also staying which means Im going to have to think of something really good to give them but it can't be that good since I have very little money.

Christmas is the next thing Im looking forward to or at least I thought it was until one day when I was walking across the entry hall. There was an announcement posted on the wall saying that Dueling Lessons were to be starting.

I would love to learn how to duel so after eight on Tuesday I headed down to the Great Hall where the whole school was gathered around one long table, covering the length of the Great Hall. I stood by my roommates, who smiled at me as I approached but went on with their conversation as if I wasn't even there. Scream in your sleep one night and your treated as if you might explode for the rest of your life.

"Gather around, Gather around," No, please no, not... Darn it it is Lockhart. Lockhart is going to teach us to duel? I would rather have Fred and George feed me to the Giant Squid then have this idiot try to teach me well anything. "Can you all here me? Can you all hear me?" Unfortunately I thought, as I glared up at the blonde man dressed in bright plum robes. Im still mad at him for what he did to Harry. I actually would prefer if Snape taught us then Lockhart.

Speak of the devil, I thought as I saw Snape on the other end of the dueling platform. I hope Snape kills Lockhart, come to think of it I would like love it if they kill each other. No more evil Potions teacher and no more boring Defense Against the Dark Arts classes.

Snape and Lockhart stand on either side of the dueling platform, wands pointed at each other.

"Expelliarmus," Lockhart flew against the wall, his wand flying out of his hand. I love Snape for the first time in my life and now I know a how to disarm somebody.

Snape and Lockhart moved through the crowd, pairing us all up to try dueling among ourselves.

"Anderson and Evans, Crabtree and Flannigan, Weasley and Lovegood," Snape said as he reached me and my roomates. "I do hope you are a better at dueling than you are at Potions Miss. Weasley," Snape said nastily before leaving to pair up Neville Longbottom and some boy with the last name Finch-Fletchley.

"You evil git, why don't you pick on someone other than me for a change," I said under my breath as I watch Snape pairing up Ron and Seamus Finnigan.

"He does like to choose one person to be extremely mean too, doesn't he?" I whipped around and there stood Luna Lovegood, staring dreamily at me.

"Yeah, he does. He always picks on me but I just assume it's because he hates my whole family."

"Don't worry he picks on me in my class too, but I think it's because I told him he had a wrackspurt in his head."

"A what?" I asked, feeling extremely confused.

"A wrackspurt. They fly in your ears and make your brain go all fuzzy."

"Oh, right," I say. I have never met anyone like Luna Lovegood before.

"Face your partners," Lockhart called. "And bow to them."

I faced Luna and bowed. Luna did a very graceful curtsy before standing back up and pointing her wand towards me.

"On my count of three, cast your spells to disarm your partner and only to disarm. One... Two... Three..."

"Expelliarmus," Luna and I shouted at the same time. Both of our wand twitched in our hands, since we both are first years and hardly know any magic.

"That wasn't very good at all, let's have a volunteer pair." Lockhart said. "How about Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley?"

"I thought volunteer was when the students volunteered not have you choose for them." I said. Luna giggled.

Harry was walking up to the stage,along with Draco. I feel bad that Harry has to duel Draco but I know that Harry can take the slimy git.

Lockhart is showing Harry some type of wand movement that would have been impressive if Lockhart had not dropped his wand.

"Oh well, don't worry Harry. Just do what I did," Lockhart said as he picked up his wand.

"What? Drop my wand?" Harry said to the laughter of numerous people in the hall.

"One... Two... Three... Go." Lockhart said.

"Serpensortia," Malfoy said. A black snake flew out of his wand. I recoiled, I hate snakes!

"Don't move Potter. I will get rid of it," Snape said. However Snape continued to just hold his wand, smiling as he watch the snake approach Harry.

"I'll do it," Lockhart said and with a bang the snake flew in the air. When the snake landed it was mad and moved towards the boy Neville was partnered with, fangs wide and hissing mad.

Harry instantly darted forward, his wand outstretched and shouting something. Although it didn't sound like anything in English, it was a hissing. Harry was hissing at the snake. What's he trying to do speak it's own language? I concentrated on Harry, watching his lips move as he approched the snake, "Leave him alone."

The snake left the boy alone but the boy was not thankful. "What are you playing at?" The boy shouted at Harry before turning around and running out of the hall. That wasn't very nice of that boy, Harry was just saving him from the snake.

"What did he say?" I turned around and there stood Katie.

"Didn't you hear him?" I asked her.

"No, it sounded like hissing to me." Katie said.

I saw Fred and George near by, standing with their mouths open. "What was that?" I asked them.

"That little sister was Parsletongue. Harry is a Parslemouth."

"What?"

"It means Gin that he can speak snake language. Harry can talk to snakes."

"Or maybe he was just possessed by a blibbering humdinger, they do that sometimes, you know?" We all just stared at Luna, not sure what to say.

I heard the hissing but when I concentrated on Harry I could also hear what he was saying. Does that mean Im a Parselmouth too?

"What does it matter if Harry is a Parslemouth, it's not like it's a bad thing?" I said.

"It is though," Fred said in a serious tone, that I didn't know he had.

"Why?"

"Parslemouth is the sign of Slytherin, why do you think their symbol is the snake?" Fred said.

"Their symbol is the snake because Salazar Slytherin could talk to snakes?" George continued.

"What are you two saying exactly, that Harry is related to Salazar Slytherin. Both you and I know that's nonsense." I glared at them.

"He could be, Slytherin lived a long time ago, he is so old that he is past Dumbledore's time." Their is the joking George I know and sometimes love.

"He's not!"

"Face it Ginny, he might be."

"NO MIGHTS! He isn't and that's finally," I glared at the two of them before leaving the Great Hall.

Once I was in the hallway I let my fears get the better of me. What if Harry is a decendent of Slytherin because he can speak Parslemouth. Does that mean I am to? I was able to hear what Harry was saying. I remember what I told Tom after Colin was attacked, How I could be the heir of Slytherin because Im a pureblood and all purebloods are related. What if Im the heir of Slythein and I really did attack Colin and Miss Noris.

I have to write to Tom, he will know what to do.

_Tom Harry is a Parslemouth_

**_What? How did you find this out?_**

_We were at the Dueling Club and Harry was partnered with Draco Malfoy to duel in front of the whole school. Malfoy did this charm that made a snake came out of the end of his wand. The snake was going for Harry but then Lockhart hit it with some spell trying to get rid of it. This is all Lockharts fault, just like after the match. Why can't Lockhart keep his wand to himself?_

**_Why? What happened to the snake?_**

_It just flew in the air but that didn't make it happy so it went for the closest person it could find, some boy with the last name Finch-Fletchley. Harry talked to the snake and now the whole school knows he is a Parslemouth. That isn't the worst part Tom._

**_It get's worse, how could it get worse?_**

_Now the whole school thinks Harry is the heir of Slytherin because he can talk to snakes._

**_He's not though, right?_**

_Of course Harry isn't the heir of Slytherin. I think I am._

**_Ginny not this again..._**

_Tom I heard what Harry said to the snake, at first I only heard the hissing and then I concentrated on Harry and I heard him say, 'Leave him alone.'_

**_You heard?_**

_I heard_

**_You heard?_**

_I heard_

**_You heard?_**

_Tom stop, I heard okay, besides heard is beginning to look a little funny to me._

**_Sorry, but the fact that you understood Parsletongue doesn't mean that you are the heir of Slytherin, understand?_**

_I do understand but I would rather be blamed for these attacks then have Harry be blamed for these attacks._

**_Wow, you really do care for him, don't you Ginny?_**

_I do and you know what you gave me some confidence Tom._

**_You have confidence no to stand up and defend Harry_**

_I do and I will!_

* * *

I must save Harry, I must save Harry. I got out of bed, dressed and headed out of the common room. All of a sudden I was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom looking for the tap with the snake on it.

"Open," I hissed. "Oh, come Great monster of the Greatest House of the Greatest master. Im the heir of Slytherin and Im here to finish your great master's greatest task.

I walked until I found the perfect target, their the boy who was so mean to Harry at the Dueling Club. I sniff the air, yes he is muggleborn, perfect. This will teach you to go prattling on about stuff you don't know anything about. How could Harry Potter be the heir of Slytherin, you gigantic prat, when I am.

I hear footstops coming down the corridor, I duck out of the way so nobody can see me. Harry? No, Harry go back. This is not a place for you to be seen. Harry sees the scene and knows that he shouldn't be here but he is still standing there. Move Harry, go somewhere where you won't get in trouble.

The chaos that followed is one I wish never happened. When I attack again, I will attack you Peeves, you have made me mad and deserve what will happen to you. From now on when ever somebody makes me mad they will get what's coming to them. I will keep on attacking until I achieve my great masters greatest dream, that Hogwarts be rid of all who are unworthy. Hogwarts will soon be muggleborn free as it should have been from the very beginning. If not that Hogwarts should have been muggleborn free when I first opened the Chamber fifty years ago.


End file.
